Nosotros en el MCU
by Kasumi Van Hellsing
Summary: Dos fans de Marvel por cosa de la vida terminar dentro del Universo que tanto les gusta, siendo más especifica terminan dentro de la Era de Ultron y ven la posibilidad de cambiar algunas cosas. Mal resumen lo sé
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, solo los dos OC son míos. Yo solo los tomé con el objetivo de entretener y hacer reír, no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno**.

 **N.A: Tengo que decir que soy una novata cundo se trata de escribir de los vengadores, pero la verdad no me resisti a hacer esto ya que he visto algunos fanfiction de este estilo estos en inglés y me gustan algunos, me parecen bastante divertidos en lo que concepto se refiere, pero al buscar en español me di cuenta que no hay muchos así que me atreví a hacer esto como prueba.**

* * *

 **Kaylin Kass Opv**

Se supone que este sería un lunes cualquiera, un lunes súper aburrido, uno de esos lunes en los que me costaba levantarme porque me había desvelado estudiando, haciendo algún proyecto o trabajo, leyendo algún manga o comic o viendo algún anime o película de Marvel. Que sería uno de esos que pasaría sin pena ni gloria en mi vida, pero estaba equivocada.

Mi nombre es Kaylin Kass Andrews, tengo veintiún años y soy una estudiante diseño gráfico y comunicación social con miras a ser una magnate de los medios relacionados con el anime y manga, y más reciente los comics, además de ser escritora de fantasía. Ciertamente soy una mezcla de cosas y gustos, pero me gusta ser así, aunque hay un problema con ser yo y es que siempre llego tarde los lunes a la clase de estadística.

Sé que mi alarma sonó, la apague y cuando volví a la vida había dormido treinta minutos demás así que tuve que salir de la cama lo más rápido que pude, tome la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior y entre tropiezos me vestí y mientras me aseguraba que mis libros, libres y mis comics estuvieran en mi mochila me atragantaba con el desayuno que mi amigo y compañero había dejado para subirme lo más rápido que pude a mi amada Ducati con el objetivo de llegar a tiempo y no tener que lidiar con mi peor pesadilla, ósea el profesor de estadística… Pero como siempre llegue tarde y me llamaron la atención.

Esas fueron las dos peores de mi vida, pero lo peor de todo es que mi compañero de departamento estaba a tres puestos detrás de mí, en la fila de al lado enviándome mensajes de texto diciéndome "lo siento no quería llegar tarde", pero por suerte ese lunes bastante aburrido, pesado y rutinario, que normalmente consumiría entre ocho y catorce horas de mi vida sin dejarme respirar tenía tres horas libres en los cuales podía hablar con mi compañero ya que por cosa del destino ese día falto un profesor.

En cuanto la clase se acabó y me entere de eso salí lo más rápido que pude sin siquiera mirar a otras para dirigirme a mi lugar favorito en la universidad para sentarme a leer y un par de minutos después una sombra cubrió el sol y un vaso de café apareció frente a mi cara –mocaccino con mucha canela y chocolate- me dijo Daniel.

Daniel Lewis es mi compañero, la persona que debía haberme despertado en el momento que noto que no salí cuando debía; igual que yo tenía veintiún años y estudia artes audiovisuales, especializado en animación, aunque aun así compartíamos algunas clases. Es el ser más mono facetico que puede existir, tiene cambios de parecer bastante seguido en cuanto gustos y otras cosas, es vicioso cuando empieza algo nuevo, no le gusta que lo interrumpan y es caótico cuando su rutina cambia y tiene que adaptase a una nueva, pero a pesar de eso es un fantástico amigo con el que hablar de varios de mis temas favoritos cuando necesito despejar mi mente y un muy buen artista digital.

-gracias por despertarme esta mañana- le dije sarcásticamente mientras tomaba el café que me ofrecía

Él se sentó a mi lado y dejo su mochila junto a la mía antes de quitarme mi nuevo número de scarlet witch vol.2 de las manos -lo siento, en serio lo siento, pero tengo un trauma desde la última vez que entre a despertarte-

-¿Por qué?-.

-sabias que hablas dormida-

-me lo han dicho, pero eso qué tiene que ver-

-la última vez que entre a despertarte tenías un sueño bastante subido de tono con el Capitán América-

–sí, el segundo mejor sueño del mes pasado. No fue para tanto-. Al recordar ese día no pude evitar reír

-¡no fue para tanto, era como leer una página de las cincuenta sombras de Gray!-

-Fue un acto involuntario de mi cerebro, causado por una muy sexy foto y a de seguro a ti te ha pasado alguna vez así que no me juzgues, además ¿Cómo sabes de que realmente de que va el libro?-

-definitivamente no y no te diré cómo sé eso, es vergonzoso-

-bien, igual no quiero saber, pero señor "a mí no me pasa eso" el día que eso pase estaré y no será bonito lo que pase-. Dicho eso me dispuse a beber mi café con una sonrisa que el definió como de villano

-¿Por qué vivo contigo?-

-porque te conozco desde niño, porque si no ninguno de nosotros estudiaría aquí ya que nuestros padres les preocupaba es estuviéramos solos lejos de casa y necesitabas a alguien que pagara la mitad de las cuentas y renta-.

-cierto, por eso te aguanto-.

-por eso y porque por eso no tienes que ir a la tienda de comics. ¿Me lo devuelves aun no lo termino?-.

-esta interesante-

-lo sé, por eso lo quiero terminar-

Con un suspiro que para mí significaba me rindo me entrego el segundo número del comic y seguí leyendo como sin nada mientras que el dibujaba en su tableta, era demasiada calma para nosotros así que de la nada tenía que salir una conversación -¿qué poderes tendrías si pudieras?- me preguntó de pronto

-Dan ¿es enserio haremos esto?-. Quería sonar fastidiada del tema ya que tenía días intensa con el tema de Marvel, pero la verdad me moría por contestar y él lo sabía.

-solo responde el silencio es incómodo-

No me tomo demasiado tiempo, tener una respuesta sabía exactamente que me gustaría poderes me gustaría tener desde que vi la primera película de los X-Men, era algo que no había cambiado en años -bien, si pudiera tener un poder ese sería el de Rouge así podría duplicar cualquier otro poder u/o habilidad, aunque también me encantaría tener los poderes del profesor X, Jean Gray antes fénix-.

Mientras pasaba la página, sentí su mirada intensa sobre mí -se honesta- me dijo

-soy é otra página y probé mi café de nuevo tratando de hacerme la fuerte, y la que no entendía a qué se refería

-no lo eres-

Y él tenía razón, no lo era así que un ligero gruñido de frustración salió de mis labios, mientras me dejaba caer en el pasto y el comic cubría mi rostro -bien. Como Scarlet Witch, con su magia del caos-

Escuché una risa salir de sus labios -sabes que estas obsesionada con ella ¿cierto?-.

-¡es tu culpa! Yo era feliz siendo otaku y viendo cada tanto las películas de los X-Men y tu apareciste con el maravilloso mundo de Marvel y la era del Ultron, que me mostro una nueva forma de ver a ese personaje que me caía mal gracias a X-Men Evolution y ahora soy fan-.

-tu madre y tu prima no tuvieron que ver también, además del hecho de que es la hija de Magneto, tú villano favorito-

-un poco, pero tú solo hablabas de eso en un principio y tenías algo con la era de ultron-.

-bueno, y si somos más honestos tú me volviste algo otaku así que estamos a mano-. Con una sonrisa triunfante ya que sabía que tenía razón -ahora volviendo a tu elección de poderes. No crees que sea ambicioso, además podrías vivir sin contacto-.

-admito que no sería fácil, no obstante creo que valdría la pena y más cuando sabes cuánto tiempo puedes sujetar a alguien para determinadas cosa. Un segundo para memorias, cinco para mutaciones que serían permanentes y más de eso energía vital-.

-eso no lo puede hacer Rouge-

-lo sé, pero serian mis poderes, están adaptados a mí así que jaque mate-

-de eso no se trata eso, la pregunta que es poderes tendrías

-que cuadrado eres-.

-bien, tu turno, ¿si pudieras tener un poder cual sería?-

-simple, ser tan rápido como Quicksilver, el de Fox-.

-para llegar a tiempo siempre-

-tu llegas tarde solo los lunes por otra parte casi siempre llego tarde. Sea el dia que sea-.

-eso no es del todo cierto, cuando pasas todo el día en la universidad y te arrastro para no llegar tarde a las clases que compartimos-

-es una forma de verlo, esas son solo cuatro clases-

-solo por eso-.

-tú solo usarías la telequinesis para hacer levitar un libro para leerlo mientras caminas y bebes Mocaccino-.

De nuevo tenía razón, pero no sabía otro par de razones por las cuales me encantaría usar la telequinesis -también para leer mentes o mover objetos, siempre he querido hacer eso-.

-eres un caso-

-tú no eres un santo-

-cierto y porque puedo molestarte todo el día me compañeras a comprar un café

Lo mire al instante –estuviste allá hace poco para comprarme un café ¿Por qué no compraste uno para ti?-.

-no tenía ganas de café en ese momento y verte bebiendo café revivió mis ganas-

-quiero una galleta gigante y otro mocca-.

-es justo pagaste la renta y las cuentas completas-

Dan me tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarme y luego tome mis cosas, caminábamos hasta la cafetería a donde ambos nos solíamos comer de vez en cuando y un mocca, un café negro y cuatro galletas gigantes estábamos regresando a donde estábamos en un principio cuando de pronto escuchamos un pequeña explosión en el sector de los laboratorios científicos de la universidad.

-¿en que trabajan los de laboratorios científicos?- le pregunte a Dan y es que si alguien sabía algo de eso era él, tiene conocidos en toda la universidad

-ni idea, pero es la tercera explosión del día-

-me he dado cuenta-

Mientras estábamos en el pasto se escuchó una explosión más fuerte que todas las anteriores y luego todo se volvió blanco. Créanme cuando digo blanco es porque algo ilumino terriblemente el campus y nos segó antes de hacer que nos desmayáramos, solo sé que cuando volví de nuevo en mi me moría de frio y lo primero que se me vino a la mente era que después de mi pesado día estaba en casa y que seguramente caí dormida en mi cama en cuanto llegue y que Dan había aprovechado eso para modificar la temperatura del termostato, pero en el momento que abrí los ojos me encontré que estaba sobre nieve de verdad y a unos metros detrás de mí se encontraba mi compañero, era evidente que estaba inconsciente así que sin dudarlo mucho me puse a hacer una bola de nieve para arrojársela y ver si así regresaba a la vida y ahí fue cuando entre los arboles del bosque pude distinguir una estructura que había visto antes.

Para cualquiera eso podría ser un alivio, pero para mí no y menos cuando empiezas a darte cuenta de que crees estar en un lugar que no existe, que existe solo en películas. Aterrada arroje la bola de nieve que aún tenía en mis manos a Dan y casi al instante empezó a moverse como un gato desesperado y me vi en la necesidad de arrojar otra

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- se quejó y después silencio absoluto; no necesitaba mucho para saber que se estaba dando cuenta de que no nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-recuerdo estar sentado en el pasto viendo la era de ultron mientras comíamos galletas gigantes y de pronto todo se volvió blanco- me dijo y al instante recordé todas nuestras cosas así que empecé a mirar con más detalle a mi alrededor y a unos dos metros de mi vi mi mochila y sobre esta mi laptop con mi teléfono.

Algo desesperada por confirmar mis sospechas anduve a gatas por la nieve para llegar a ellas y lo primero que note fue que mi laptop no parecía no haber tocado la nieve así que la tome, encendí y empecé a buscar todos mis archivos de Marvel, pero estos habían desaparecido por lo que tome mi mochila y luego la guarde para empezar y buscar mis comics, pero tampoco estaban, aunque si estaban mis mangas, mis libretas y las pesadas guías de historia

-Kass ¿Dónde estamos?- escuche

y lo ignore, simplemente tome mi teléfono y googlee Sokovia de la misma manera que hice cuando ya había visto la película como cinco veces, pero esta vez no salía que era un lugar ficticio del M

-Kass ¿Dónde estamos?- Volví a escuchar mientras me movía

-creo que estamos en Sokovia…

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen un comentario o sugerencia, follow, o favorite**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Se que me tomo mi tiempo pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia** **y de antemano me disculpo por los errores que pueda tener. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **_Daniel Lewis Opv_**

-creo que estamos en Sokovia…-

Eso fue lo que escuche salir de sus labios y lo primero que quería hacer era reírme porque lo que me decía parecía sacado de un fanfiction de esos que tanto le gusta leer a ella y lo segundo que pasó fue que empecé a preocuparme, de hecho ahora si entendía que había creado monstruo que llego a superarme por lo que la seguí moviendo a ver si recuperaba su cordura.

-¡deja de agitarme así! ¡No soy un coctel!-.

-tengo que hacer que recuperes la cordura-.

-¡no estoy loca!-.

-probablemente estemos en Rusia y tú estás alucinando con Sokovia-.

-sé que estamos en Sokovia-. Enojada, ella se liberó de mi agarre y tomó la chaqueta que estaba amarrada a las azas de su mochila, se la puso y con sus cosas en mano empezó a alejarse de mí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunté.

-creo que es obvio. Voy a ver si encuentro a los vengadores-.

Literalmente quería arrancarme el cabello de la frustración, no podía dejarla ir sola por el bosque así que rendido tomé mis cosas y empecé a seguirla y ahí fue cuando me percate del castillo, que ciertamente se parcia al castillo donde el Barón Von Strucker y Hydra tenían sus operaciones en Sokovia y también me percaté de que caminaba un poco más rápido de lo normal, pero trate de ignorarlo para no caer en los mismo que Kass.

-tranquilo, creaste un monstruo pero tú no volverás a ser uno- me dijo enojada

Y yo no podía estar más que sorprendido -¿qué dijiste?-.

-que tienes razón creaste un monstruo y que tendrás que vivir con eso hasta que encuentre otra cosa que me entusiasme-.

Eso había sido prácticamente una de las primeras cosas que pensé y el que me dijera que tendría que soportar hasta que encontrara otra cosa lo había pensado solo un par de segundos atrás y ambas cosas eran algo que solo yo debería de saber así que por más que sonara estúpido tenía que preguntar -¿cómo sabes eso?-

-lo dijiste-

-no lo dije no-. Estaba completamente seguro de eso.

De inmediato Kass se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirarme -lo pensaste ¿cierto?-. Y yo no sabía que responder para no alimentar sus teorías raras, solo que ella supo quitarme las palabras de la boca –mis teorías son raras, dime quien dijo que estábamos en Rusia sin siquiera pensar en los otros factores-.

Ella de nuevo había acertado y esta vez tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro por lo que tuve que bajar la cabeza -lo pensé- le respondí y su rostro se ilumino por completo

-bien, esos puede significar una cosa. No toques mi piel-.

-es solo una coincidencia-. Tenía que ser solo una coincidencia ¿cierto?

-no lo creo. Ya decía yo que ella extraño que me siguieras y que no te estuvieras muriendo, además corres más rápido-.

-siempre he podido seguirte el paso-.

Kass rio divertida y sacó los guantes que usaba cuando andaba en su motocicleta -¿en serio?-

-bien, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan rápido como Peter-. De la nada sentí como una pequeña descarga y quede algo desorientado

-te leíste las cincuenta sombras de Gray para saber por qué le interesaba a las chicas, pero no pasaste de la cuarta parte del libro-

Al escuchar eso mire su manos y me di cuenta de que su mano izquierda aún no estaba cubierta por el guante -¿tomaste mis memorias?-.

-deberías de saberlo Rouge también es tu favorita-. Kass se puso el otro guante con una sonrisa y siguió caminando -Tony debe estar por tomar el cetro de Loki si me apresuro podría detener a Wanda y Pietro-

-¿sabes que alterarías toda la trama si haces eso?-

-lo sé, pero podemos evitar uno de los eventos que lleva a los acuerdos de Sokovia o la muerte de Pietro. Que fan no querría eso chico cuadrado-.

-¡deja de decime así!-.

-es que lo eres. Divierte un poco-. En este punto me preguntaba que había sido de la chica sensata con la que me sentaba en los recesos, ella parecía mucho más segura de sí misma y eso me asustaba un poco ya que la última vez que la vi así fue cuando para su cumpleaños la lleve a practicar arquería y por casualidad dio dos o tres veces en el blanco.

Ella estaba tan confiada y entusiasmada por eso que en menos de una semana se compró un arco y flechas y empezó a practicar tres horas diarias después de clases así libera estrés, no es tan buena como Hawkeye, pero después de sus clase de historia es casi seguro que acertara más que cualquier otro día y por ese mismo rasgo de su personalidad, el hecho de "que si pude hacerlo una vez poder hacerlo de nuevo y seré la mejor", estaba casi seguro de que sus poderes no serían un problema para ella, pero sería un problema para mí.

-no alteres nada- le dije como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, a sabiendas que decirle eso no lograría nada, además tenía que admitir que su idea sonaba tentadora. ¿Quién sabe, tal vez moviendo todos los hilos podría conseguir una cita con Natasha Romanoff aka Black widow?

Si, sé que pido demasiado, pero que voy a hacer ella es la mujer de mis sueños y además Kass tenía razón y no es que no me gustara la pelea entre, porque es una de mis favoritas, pero es que es mejor todos trabajando juntos para proteger el mundo

-Dan, deja de pensar tanto y apúrate-. Escuché

-¿a dónde vamos?-

-a la base de Hydra a tratar de frenar a Maximoff's-.

Luego de eso caímos en el silencio absoluto, estábamos completamente dedicados a encontrar una entrada y esa entraba era la mismas que Pietro llego a usar como salida de la base, pero tengo que decir que hubiera sido más fácil ubicarnos en el interior si en la película parecieran los planos de las bases, es que en serio es horrible caminar tanto y no tener la más mínima idea de donde se está.

Bueno, al menos para mí porque Kass andaba tranquila, creo que se debía a que vio la película tantas veces que se memorizó algunos detalles y también memorizaba de alguna los interminables pasillos para no andar por ellos de nuevo y de pronto se detuvo para examinar el lugar como si se tratara de un fotógrafo o director de cine excéntrico; ya saben hacía un pequeño marco con sus dedos y trataba de mirar a través con distintas perspectivas -Kass, ¿Qué pasa? Vas a filmar una película- le dije

-no. Wanda pasara por estas puertas luego de "enfrentar" al Capitán así que esperaremos-.

-¿cómo sabes?- le pregunte, aunque en ese instante otra cosa me hizo clic por decirlo de alguna manera –espera… dijiste que…-.

-era un solo un aproximado-.

-así que… ¿estás segura de que son las mismas puertas ella que cruza en la película?-.

-no, pero ahí es donde entras tú, como eres rápido puedes recorrer el lugar en tan solo unos segundos y ver si es el lugar correcto-.

-es buena idea así podre probar que tan rápido soy-. Una sonrisa medio siniestra se dibujó en el rostro de mi amiga y eso me daba escalofríos -¿Qué?-

-te está empezando a gustar todo esto-.

-eres mala influencia-.

-no es cierto-.

-ya corre-.

Correr fue exactamente lo que hice y debo decir hizo lo correcto al sugerir que diera un rápido vistazo al lugar porque había como diez puerta iguales en todo el castillo, pero eso no quiere decir que ella es haya equivocado ya que de hecho el Barón y el Capitán estaban del otro lado de aquella puerta así que solo nos quedaba esperar -debo decir que te siente raro ir más rápido que todo lo demás pero es cool y no te equivocaste-.

-ella ya viene-

-¿Cuándo dices ella te refieres a Wanda?-

-¿Quién más va a ser?-.

De pronto las puerta se abrieron y Wanda las cruzo sigilosa, y ahí es cuando Kass, para mi sorpresa, la tomó de brazo y con sutileza le habló -lo que harás traerá caos al mundo, no aliviara su dolor y te traerá pérdida-

Creía que Kass se había quedado corta al usar las palabras dolor y perdida o tal vez era solo que yo quería intervenir -es mejor que la escuches, sabe de lo que habla- le dije a Wanda

-no se crucen en nuestro camino-

Mi amiga y socia bajo la cabeza, pero conociéndola tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro -lo haremos quieran o no-.

-bien, entonces nos veremos pronto-.

Dicho eso palabras Wanda desapareció para lo que ambos sabíamos el seria el inicio del fin, aunque de mi boca no salieron palabras referentes a esto -realmente es hermosa-

-hombres- musitó Kass

Y yo solo pude reír -yo pensé dirías soy tu fan-. Le dije, aunque luego de decir eso, me arrepentí pues sentí algo puntiagudo golpear mi pantorrilla y lo primero que pensé fue que mi amiga me había pateado -¿acaso tus botas tienen púas?- le pregunté mientras trataba de lidiar con el dolor

-sí, están de moda últimamente están de moda y yo les encontré uso práctico… me las puse esta mañana para poder patearte por no despertarme. Ahora silencio intento concentrarme, quiero ver puedo abrir una brecha que nos lleve a los vengadores-.

-la magia del caos… me gusta, pero no causes un House of M-.

-no estoy devastada por una pérdida y no tengo otra clase de problemas que me harían perder la cabeza-.

-yo no diría eso-.

Ella volvió a patearme y tengo que admitir me pude haber pasado un poco –vas a seguir molestándome-.

-así no conseguirás novio ¿sabes?-.

-para lo que me interesa, ustedes dan trabajo-.

-mejor di que el amor es para niños y asunto resuelto-.

Ella me miro algo enojada y luego apareció una fisura… cósmica o que se yo como se llame y Kass literalmente me empujó con una sonrisa en su rostro a través de este y cuando mire ambos estábamos a dos o tres pasos del quinjet -realmente es un…- le pregunté sin siquiera poder terminar

-si-. Ella sonaba igual de emocionada que yo

-¿nos podemos tomar una selfie?-.

-no que estábamos en Rusia-.

-¿no dejaras que lo olvide?-.

-para eso están los amigos-.

-ahora entiendo al Capitán-.

-no es para tanto-.

Yo difería en eso, pero discutir con ella sería interminable así que en silencio me senté en una roca que había cerca y mi socia permaneció de pie apoyada en la nave, como si tratara de verse "cool" y luego de su mochila sacó un chocolate, y una idea vino a mi mente -¿puedo revisar tus cosas a ver que encuentro?- le pregunté

-claro-.

Ciertamente ella me miro extraño, pero me entregó su mochila y siendo honesto empecé a pensar que su mirada tenía sentido puesto que no había mucha diferencia en lo que llevaba consigo normalmente, aunque en el momento que revisé su monedero me encontré con algo que me llamo la atención y que me hizo buscar en mi billetera, pero no pude seguir con mi búsqueda porque me arrojo una bola de nieve -Thor y Clint ya vienen-.

-¿tienes tiempo de saltar como fan emocionada?-.

-honestamente no creo que tenga tiempo-.

Una risa salió de mis labios y regrese todo a su sitio consiente de que no sabía que podría pasar después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, solo los dos OC son míos. Yo solo los tomé con el objetivo de entretener y hacer reír, no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno.**

* * *

 **Kaylin Kass Opv: primera parte _**

Bueno, realmente no tuve tiempo para saltar de emoción, en menos de un minuto Thor y un Clint muy debilitado se encontraban frente a nosotros así que dije lo único que podía decir -yo que tú lo llevaría adentro y luego te encargas de nosotros- dirigiéndome al dios nórdico y creo que a él le pareció buena idea porque hizo exactamente eso, aunque cuando volvió un par de minutos después tenía una especie de esposas.

Yo sin más guardé lo que quedaba de mi chocolate y extendí mis manos para permitir que me pusieran dichas esposas mientras que Dan me miraba como si estuviera loca -¡estás loca! Vinimos en paz-

-el hijo de Odín no piensa eso, creme lo sé… y en serio, eso de "vinimos en paz "suena a una película de invasión extraterrestre"-.

-tiene que saber que no somos de Hydra-. Argumentó Dan.

-cierto, pero hay más frases que esa ¿no crees?-.

De inmediato Dan movió su cabeza lado a lado mientas sus ojos mirando hacia arriba, cosa que sabía gracias a mis clases que estaba haciendo memoria para decirme lo contrario, pero por la expresión en su rostro supe que mis palabras habían sido acertadas así que una sonrisa de victoria en mí y él rendido simplemente extendió sus muñecas y se dejó esposar.

No es que nos hubiéramos rendido, es que si no lo hacíamos así no lograríamos nada o mejor dicho yo no lograría nada de lo que quería, pero en fin, lo importante es que estábamos en un quinjet. Estábamos esposados, pero estábamos en quinjet, sin ese frio de Sokovia calándonos los huesos observando cada detalle que nos rodeaba u observando a nuestros héroes favoritos, mientras tratábamos de no reír y con las ocurrencias de Thor al dar el informe sobre Hulk.

Y de pronto, cuando miré a mi lado sin ninguna razón especifica me di cuenta Dan tenía las manos libres y se movía sigiloso para tomar su mochila sin ser notado -¿Cómo te soltaste de esto?- le susurré para que los demás no me oyeran.

-tengo mis maneras, para que veas que no soy tan cuadrado- me dijo con una confianza que no había visto antes -¿Por qué susurras cuando podrías entrar en mi cabeza y hablar?-.

Él tenía razón, por qué no lo había hecho -teniendo en cuenta que descubrí que puedo hacer todas estas cosas fantásticas hace pocas horas creo que puedo olvidarlo ¿no crees?-.

-es un buen argumento-.

-¿puedes soltarme?- le pregunté ya cansada de las esposas.

-no necesitas de tus manos para crear una ilusión-.

Debo admitir que me tomo un par de segundos entender que no me soltaría, pero si él no lo hacía yo me valdría de mi habilidad de alterar la realidad para hacerlo y además usaría telepatía para crear la ilusión que él quería -listo- le dije –ahora dime ¿Qué buscas en tu teléfono?-.

-empecé a pensar en un par de teorías así que necesito al señor google para un par de búsquedas, por cierto tus ojos se ven grises-.

De inmediato saqué mi espejo de bolsillo de mi mochila y me mire en el –mis ilusiones están funcionado-.

-¿Qué bueno?-.

-tu teoría-.

-¿qué opinas de universos fusionados?-.

Esa era la cosa más extraña que pude oír, pero tenía sentido, de hecho era una de las cosa que más se veían en los fanfictions que tanto me gustaba leer -pensé que era yo la que leía demasiados fanfiction-.

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Dan –bueno, es que revisando tus cosas y las mías me di cuenta de algo. Si te fijas en nuestras cosas hay credenciales universitarias, pero no son de la universidad a la cual asistimos-.

-así que estás buscando nuestros datos en la página de la universidad-.

-exacto y nuestros datos no cambian mucho, incluso estudiamos lo mismo-

-interesante-.

-no, interesante es el hecho de que el día de hoy en nuestra "universidad" a causa de investigaciones científica hubo tres explosiones en los laboratorios-.

-exactamente igual, eso pudo abrir una brecha que combino los universos de tal forma que nuestras vidas se trasladaron a este universo-.

-yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor-. Dan seguía tipiando hasta que finalmente exclamo algo emocionado -¡encontré nuestro departamento! Si algo sale mal podremos vivir en New York-.

-aburrido-. Eso era lo único que podía salir de mi boca.

-¿quieres ser una vengadora?-.

Tenía con que telekinesis, telepatía, "magia del caos" y absorción de habilidades y recuerdos así que con el entrenamiento adecuado podría serlo y eso fue exactamente lo que le dije -¿por qué no? tengo con que-.

-no puedo contigo- dijo mi socio disgustado

-si no puedes con el enemigo únetele…-.

Sé que quería decir algo más, pero no pude, todo me dio vueltas y me dio la impresión de que por un instante me desvanecí por suerte tenia a mi amigo a mi lado para hacerme reaccionar -Kass ¿estás bien?-

-sí- le respondí con nerviosismo

-bueno yo no, tu nariz está sangrando-.

Al escuchar eso saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el espejo que había usado para ver el color de mis ojos y solo encontré una explicación lógica -debe ser agotamiento mantener una ilusión por tanto tiempo no es fácil considerando que es algo que no había hecho antes-. Tenía que ser eso, si le pasaba a Susan Storm por mantener un campo de fuerza demasiado tiempo podía pasarme a mí por ser una novata.

-mejor detente antes de que no soportes más-.

-tienes todo-.

-si-.

-busca una dirección de nuestros padres solo por si acaso, pero apresúrate-.

-tengo dos manos-.

-eres rápido, eres una copia de Peter solo que menos cool-.

Dan me miro de reojo y yo solo pude puede reír antes de despeinarlo, mientras que él seguía tecleado y una vez termino las esposas volvieron a su sitio y tratamos de lograr las mismas posiciones que teníamos antes de mi ilusión. Fue como si no hubiera pasado nada y no podía evitar sentirme un poco orgullosa de mi trabajo, pero fue una sensación que decayó poco a poco.

Que puedo decir el viaje era bastante aburrido, tanto que al final estábamos tan aburridos del viaje que nos terminamos quedando dormidos, lo que fue bueno ya que cuando despertamos ya nos encontrábamos en el "hangar" del quinjet y teníamos a dos agentes frente a nosotros, los cuales iban a escoltarnos a algún lado, claro que no iba a salir sin dejar una advertencia -no dejen a Tony con el cetro de Loki-.

Eso fue lo último que dije a los vengadores pues nos llevaron a una sala de interrogatorios y mientras yo caminaba para estirar mis piernas, Daniel estaba sentado observando las cámaras que nos observaban a nosotros, jugando con sus dedos -¿se puede saber porque estas tan tranquila?- me preguntó disgustado

-Quien no querría estar con sus héroes favoritos y el universo donde viven, yo definitivamente si quiero estar aquí-.

-eres rara-.

-y tú eres rápido. Daniel me conoces desde que estaba en pañales deberías de saber me portaría igual si este fuera el universo de Harry Potter y yo fuera una bruja-.

Él de nuevo repitió ese gesto que me daba la razón y un bufido salió de su boca para luego levantarse de la silla y caminar por el lugar con más desesperación de lo que yo lo hacía, mientras que yo tome la silla opuesta, la que tenía vista hacia la única salida y un par de minutos después esta se abrió silenciosamente mostrándome a mi miembro favorito de los vengadores -Agente Romanoff- dije con una sonrisa sin saber que Dan iba a estallar.

-¡puedes dejar de decir Black widow para que me a babee como un tonto! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea tan increíblemente atractiva, que sea una reina de la astucia y la letalidad-.

Primero aunque suena ilógico que quería hacer era Darle un buen golpecito en la parte de atrás de la cabeza porque había mejores adjetivos para describir a Natasha y segundo quería reír, pero ya había sido algo mala hoy y por lo que no quería rebasar mi cuota de hoy así que me contuve -dije agente Romanoff no su nombre código genio ¿no crees que es por algo?- aclaré para ver si así captaba lo que sucedía, cosa que no pasó

-¡no estoy de humor para tus cosas raras y locas, estamos encerrados en una sala de interrogatorios y tu estas como si nada! Estamos en una situación seria como para que me estés molestando-

-Dan está detrás de ti-.

-no voy a caer en ese juego-.

Frustrada llevé mi frente a mesa y solté un suspiro, era evidente que Daniel no había captado la situación y que por el estado nervioso era incapaz de darse cuenta de que otra persona estaba en la habitación así que solo podía hacer una cosa, aunque suene cruel sabía que si Natasha respondía mi amigo sabría que no estaba jugando con él -¿puedo decir que no lo conozco?- pregunté

-podrías, pero vino contigo-.

Como lo había previsto en el momento que Dan escuchó la voz de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño su rostro se tornó pálido, tan pálido que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma y luego, cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo su rostro tan rojizo como un tomate -realmente está detrás de mí- me preguntó.

Yo solo asentí avergonzada mientras veía todas las expresiones de su rostro.

-habla tu yo estaré mirando aquella esquina-.

Dan ni siquiera se atrevió se a darse la vuelta, tuvo que irse como cangrejito a la esquina que había señalado y entre más lo veía más me parecía el clásico que chibi que se ven en los animes, eso que se ven solos en una esquina rodeada de un aura negra porque incluso estaba sentado en el suelo; lamentándose en elfico para que nadie salvo yo pudiera entenderlo -discúlpalo tiene un Crush contigo- le dije a Natasha, quien miraba la escena extrañada.

-eso se nota, pero eso no estamos aquí para hablar de eso… ¿quiénes son y que quieren?-.

-no somos de Hydra u otra organización criminal y no somos sus enemigos-.

-entonces ¿cómo obtuvieron sus poderes?-

-no lo sé, tenemos una teoría-.

-empieza hablar-

-para que hablar si puedo mostrarte-. Gracia al espejo que se encontraba frente a mí, pude ver que de nuevo mis ojos se tornaban grises y por la expresión en el rostro de Natasha supe que estaba viendo mis memorias de ese día –es suficiente evidencia, porque si no lo es puedo tomar la prueba del polígrafo- pregunté con seguridad.

-a que te referías con "no dejen a Tony con el cetro"-.

-exactamente eso. Va a hacer algo que no debería y que traerá consecuencias al equipo-.

-ella no miente Stark va a meter la pata a lo grande-.

Tengo que decir que me sorprendió oír a Daniel decir algo sin que se le trabara la lengua, pero a la vez estaba agradecida de sus palabras pues creo que si él no hubiera dicho lo que dijo solo sería mi palabra contra la de Stark y el equipo y esto lo decía porque tras analizar me en silencio un par de segundos ella se levantó de su silla y salió de la habitación.

-sonaste como si hubieras pedido la cabeza- me dijo una vez volvimos a quedarnos solos

Al escucharlo no pude evitar reír -el que perdió la cabeza cuando la agente Romanoff entró fuiste tú- le dije

-no me agradas-.

-mientes, además no creo que al mostrarle tu teoría con la ayuda de mi telepatía no suena como una locura-.

-cierto… ahora debemos esperar tres días para que el caos empiece-.

-¿podemos?-.

-Stark no va a frenarse porque dos novatos le digan que se equivoca y que destruirá una capital y que vidas se perderán, lo que si podemos es cambiar las reglas de juego

-consiguiendo los gemelos antes que Ultron- inquirió y yo solo pude asentir, pero como casi siempre Dan encontró un "pero"-pero la oíste no quiere que nos entrometamos-.

-lo sé, pero esa vez no le mostré lo que podía perder-.

-eres siniestra a veces-.

-tenía que tener un comodín-.

-eso no cambia el hecho de que puedes llegar a ser siniestra-.

-creo es algo que viene con los poderes-.

-no, tú ya eras así-.

Tal vez él estaba en lo cierto, pero tampoco iba a tomármelo a pecho, simplemente estaba siendo yo jugando con las cartas que tenía bajo la manga. De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse solo que nuestra espía favorita no entró -pueden salir y mientras investigamos lo que ocurrió y como obtuvieron sus habilidades pueden quedarse aquí-.

Estaba más que feliz por eso y también por el hecho de que nuestras cosas nos habían sido devueltas, aunque trataba de disimularlo para no caer en lo mismo que Daniel en la sala de interrogatorios -gracias- dijimos unisonó.

-tendrán acceso a las áreas comunes y el salón de entrenamientos, para las pruebas los llamaremos-.

Los dos asentimos de inmediato mientras la seguíamos por las instalaciones -por cierto… ¿me podrían dar una copia del video de nuestro interrogatorio?- pregunté de pronto.

-habla con Tony, de seguro ya lo debe estar subiendo en algún lado-.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza con esta primera parte es que esta historia es algo que voy haciendo y voy subiendo, sé que no es algo que no se debe hacer pero trabajo de forma extraña así que muchas gracias a las personas que leen esto a pesar de lo inconstante que puedo ser.**

 **Espero disfruten este capítulo, acepto sugerencia, correcciones.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**N. A:**

 **Sé que me he tardado un mundo para hacer esta parte, es culpa del bloqueo de autor y de que mi computadora se quedó un tiempo sin cargador, el teclado fallo… de hecho fueron muchas cosas, pero eso no es excusa para haber tardado tanto y darles algo que considero aún le falta ser pulido un poco.**

* * *

_ **_ Kaylin Kass Opv: segunda parte _**

Genial fue la primera que salió de mis labios y si bien admito que preguntar eso fue un poco cruel y me hacía sonar un poco mala tener ese video en mis manos era algo que no podía dejar pasa, de hecho creo que si dicho video fuera subido al internet como lo planteaba Natasha seria viral en pocas horas, pero mi emoción tenía que ver más con unas palabras que ya había pronunciado para mi amigo.

-eres mala ¿lo sabias?- susurró Dan de forma casi imperceptible a causa de mi reacción.

-te dije que el día que pasara algo similar a lo que me pasó a mis sueños estaría ahí para verlo y que no sería bonito-.

Una sonrisa divertida estaba dibujada y Daniel suspiraba frustrado, mientras que Natasha volteaba cada tanto para ver si la seguíamos, tal vez pensando que estábamos algo locos con cada paso que daba, pero en si ese detalle no importa. Lo que si importaba era la reacción de mi amigo él no es alguien que tolere los cambios bruscos y a la verdad yo tampoco lo soy, no obstante estar en ese extraño y loco mundo creado por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby y financiado por Disney actualmente, al menos en parte, era por completo un pequeño e irreal sueño cumplido… sin embargo que para mí era en cierta forma un sueño cumplido no quiere decir que para él lo fuera.

Tal vez esta era mi versión del mundo al revés. Yo en mi mundo soy la chica que se sienta en una esquina silenciosa, con sus audífonos opuestos a leer cualquier cosa que se le pase por el frente o a escribir algo fantástico, inexistente y algo sombrío, y que parece ser incapaz de tener más de seis amigos porque no se me da bien hacer amistades, mientras que Dan es el que saluda a todos cuando pasa y parece tener amigos en cada rincón de la universidad así que para mí, esta era oportunidad de reinvertirme y ser alguien distinto y para era él una situación de "yo no encajo aquí y quiero ir a casa, no quiero salir lastimado"… y esto lo digo porque puedo oír su mente, pero en fin creo que es suficiente de esta situación melancólica y algo infantil pues hay muchas cosas interesantes a nuestro alrededor, aunque la verdad que la primera parada fuera el ala medica no me daba buena espina -¿Por qué… estamos aquí?- pregunté con nerviosismo.

-tomaran muestras de sangre para empezar las pruebas- anunció Natasha.

Palidecida de inmediato y una sonrisa media extraña se formó en el rostro en rosto de mi amigo -vamos empatados una a uno- me susurro mientras me empujaba un poco para hacer que avanzara

-mi fobia a las agujas no entra en este marcador… y en qué momento empezamos a usa un marcador-.

-y en serio piensas ser vengadora teniéndole miedo a las agujas-.

-esas cosas son peores que los villanos- argumenté con convicción.

-exagerada- me dijo Dan mientras seguía empujándome.

-en realidad ella no se equivoca, bien usadas pueden ser armas letales así que puede decirse que su fobia está justificada- comentó Natasha al ver aquella pequeña escena.

-gracias por decir eso-.

-igual tienen que tomarte esa muestra-.

-lo sé- respondí algo decepcionada.

En menos de un segundo pude oír a Dan reírse a mis espaldas, pero el Karma era algo fantástico o tal vez tenia a cierta espía de mi lado. Mi mejor amigo pasó primero por aquella tortura y creo que no duro más de un minuto así que me mentalice para eso y cuando llego mi llego mi turno no podía evitar preguntarme si sería una mutante, alterada o inhumana, pero esa noche no tendría mi respuesta, eso era más que obvio y esperaba que los tubos de ensayos, de los pequeños, que llenaron con mi sangre fueran suficientes para no tener que pasar por esa situación de nuevo en un buen tiempo.

Salimos del laboratorio y terminamos en la que supongo yo era la sala común de los vengadores -Jarvis se encargara de guiarlos a sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar y mañana enviaremos a alguien por sus cosas- nos dijo Natasha mientras revisaba lo que creo se llama starkpad

-eso no será necesario enviar a nadie mañana-. Dan en menos de un segundo luego de decir eso desapareció y otro segundo después apareció con un par de cosas que me parecía muy familiares -tu maleta y tu arco. Me tome la molestia de guardar más guantes y chaquetas, además de un par de mangas que de seguro te encantaran y no… no toque esos cajones no quiero terminar con tus botas macadas en mi cuerpo- me dijo mientras me los entregaba.

-gracias…- respondí mientras las tomaba.

Natasha se retiró en ese momento, asumo que para hablarle a los demás miembros del equipo así que por un par de minutos nos quedamos en aquel salón sin saber por qué, bueno eso hasta que… -¿me ayudarías con mis maletas?- me preguntó de pronto Dan con media sonrisa.

-esa no debería ser mi frase-.

-tú haces levitar cosas- argumentó con una sonrisa.

-no te tomo más de un minuto traer nuestras cosas, literalmente te tomo un parpadeo no creo que estés cansado-.

-si te lo digo que lo estoy las llevaras-.

Eso en mi diccionario significaba tendrás que llevarlas así que me levanté del sofá en el que me había sentado, tome mis cosas a la vieja usanza y con un solo movimiento de manos puede hacer que las cosas de Dan se movieran mientras yo caminaba y musitaba que definitivamente la caballerosidad ha muerto.

Una puerta frente a la otra fue lo que nos encontramos cuando seguimos las indicaciones de Jarvis; ahí fue cuando deje las cosas de Dan caer estrepitosamente, perdí la concentración por completo, quede deslumbrada por lo que veía frente a mi pues me recordaba a los apartamentos que se mostraban en uno de los comics Ultimate Avengers y que recuerdo haber leído alguna vez solo que en tercera dimensión, pero lo mejor de todo era la vista de new york que tenía frente a mí.

Me adentre en ella sin pensarlo dos veces en la habitación que se me había asignado, era tanto así que ni siquiera escuche a Daniel desearme buenas noches, tuve que preguntarle a Jarvis como dos horas después lo que había dicho… y sé que toda esta explicación es aburrida y prácticamente innecesaria, pero es que no quiero perder detalle de nada pues quien sabría si mañana me despertaría y resultaría que todo esto no sería más que otro de mis sueños locos.

Estaba tan emocionada que quería saltar y gritar de emoción y eso hice aunque bajo mis propios términos y antes de tomar mi mochila y de ella tome papel, lápiz, además de notas adhesivas para empezar a trabajar en teorías he ideas, de hecho pase toda la noche tratando de ver cuáles serían las cosas que tal podríamos cambiar o al menos eso pensaba porque las notas adhesivas en mi cabeza me decían lo contrario y me hacían sentir un poco tonta por no haber logrado armar una buena estrategia de juego.

Frustrada definía mejor como me sentía y que hacia cuando me sentía así, simple practicaba arquería y lo que hacía aún mejor era que tenía la posibilidad de practicar en el mismo lugar que lo hacían mis héroes favoritos, por lo que emocionada me apresure a arreglarme, pero mientras lo hacía me percate me percaté de que el estuche o mejor dicho maleta donde guardaba todo mi equipo de arquería no se encontraba en la habitación junto a mis cosas o en algún otro sitio de mi habitación así que a la sala y vi que dicho estuche estaba abierto en el sofá.

Tuve que preguntarle a Jarvis que había sucedido, pero ni él tenía repuesta o eso creía. Me dijo "tendría que haber sido algo muy rápido para que no pudiera notarlo" y estaba en lo cierto por lo que me dispuse a cruzar el pasillo para tocar con desesperación la puerta de Dan y como no obtuve respuesta empecé recorre todos los pisos -Dan voy a hacerte sufrir cuando te encuentre. Te he dicho que no tomes mi arco- dije prácticamente colérica ya que tenía la impresión de que podría estar oculto observado mis movimientos, pero me equivoque, al menos en lo que a persona observando se refería.

Cuando llegue final del pasillo me encontré con un Clint más recuperado y al mirar con más atención me percaté de que este sostenía mi amado arco. No sabía qué hacer, dicen que conocer a gente que admiras puede llevarte a una decepción, aunque a mí por alguna extraña razón no me importaba… pero no iba a gritar como toda una fan emocionada y no iba a dejar mi imagen seria por los suelos, eso lo haría en la privacidad de mi habitación como había hecho la noche anterior así que simplemente me cruce de brazos y camine hasta donde él se encontraba como si nada pasara -creo que eso es mío, pero la pregunta es cómo llego a tus manos- le dije tratando de sonar indiferente

-me dijeron que es tuyo- me dijo.

-sí, es mío así que mi amigo debió dejarlo en tus manos-.

-así que una arquera, Interesante-.

-ni tanto soy novata- me apresure a decir.

-creo que eso me corresponde a mí decirlo-. De pronto él empezó a alejarse y yo me quede ahí tratado de descifrar sus palabras, pero no me dio tiempo de asimilarlo -¿Vienes o no?- me preguntó y al escuchar eso estaba saltado de felicidad por dentro así que corrí lo más rápido que pude la habitación para tomar el resto de mi equipo de arquería y IPod para luego tratar de seguirle el paso Clint, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta que aquello era imposible.

-¿de dónde eres?- me preguntó de pronto y para mi sorpresa mientras tiraba una flecha al blanco

-según la credencial en mi mochila, soy de New York, New York-.

-¿estudiante?-. Otro tiro dio en el blanco como era de esperarse

-sí, universitaria- respondí mientras trataba de lograr lo mismo

-interesante-.

Con esa simple palabra entendí lo que pasaba y no pude evitar que una risa algo arrogante se escapó de mis labios -estoy aquí para ser interrogada- dije mientras me preparaba para dar en el blanco -Dan solo te dio la excusa perfecta para hacerme hablar, eso me dice que la agente Romanoff cree en lo que digo, pero tú crees que hay algo más porque seguramente les dijo que les mostré algo-.

Y creo que mi respuesta no se la esperaba -¿eres agente de alguna clase?-.

-no, somos civiles con ciertas habilidades eso es todo- contesté sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿eso es todo?- me preguntó extrañado.

-bueno, digamos que sabemos ciertas cosas que podrían suceder-.

-ciertas cosas- inquirió mientras de nuevo daba en el blanco

Ahí vi una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, pero que sabía me podría en una situación peligrosa -Jarvis puedes evitar que esta conversación quede grabada o pueda ser oída por los demás- pedí con siento nerviosismo

-agente Barton- dijo el IA

-hazlo Jarvis-.

-tu esposa notara la diferencia- pronuncié con una seriedad que ni yo misma me esperaba.

-¿Cómo...?- musitó sorprendido.

-puedo leer mente, entrar en ellas, manipularlas…- expliqué vagamente

-eso no es posible-.

-me lo dice quien ha peleado con un dios nórdico y un ejército extraterrestre-.

-es un buen argumento-.

Supe que no estaba convencido así que me arriesgue aún más -tienes dos hijos y uno en camino. Copper, Lila y tiene pensado a nombrar al nuevo integrante por Romanoff-.

-¿quién eres?-.

En ese punto tenía un arco apuntándome a la cabeza y yo solo hice lo único que podía hacer, le mostré quien era con un solo ademan de mis manos. Trozos de mi infancia, mi adolescencia, yo en mi vida universitaria, entrenado a diario con mi arco, incluso le mostré como habíamos llegado aquí -no creías que podía leer mentes, te probé que podía y como no me creíste te mostré quien soy, incidente nos trajo aquí. Se esas cosas porque las mentes, las memorias y tomar otras habilidades son lo mío- le dije con una sonrisa.

Podía sentir que me observaba a detalle así que era fácil deducir que mis gestos y mis-micro gestos le dijeron algo sobre mí y como no lo harían si era un manojo de nervios, pero gracias a eso de a poco, para mi alivio Clint empezó a bajar su arco y luego volvió a apuntar a la diana -eres bastante honesta por lo que veo-.

-me educaron bien, además ¿Por qué crees que quise aprender arquería?- le pregunté dejándole bastante tiempo para responder, pero solo vi el mismo gesto que Dan así que no tuve que responder -eres mi segundo vengador favorito no usaría eso en tu contra-.

-segundo…-.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero me parecía que algo inquietaba al agente Barton así que tuve que preguntar -¿Qué ocurre?-.

-¿quién es el primero?... ¿Quién es tu favorito?- me preguntó tratando de disimular

Yo no pude evitar reír, tanto que mi tiro de ese momento fallo por completo -la agente Natasha Romanoff, aunque la verdad, son mi dúo favorito de espías-.

-me agradas-.

-lo mismo digo-.

Sin más seguimos apuntando a las dianas y cada tanto recibía una que otra corrección, pero de pronto nuestra practica y tranquilidad se rompió por el estruendo causado por Dan cuando entró a la sala de entrenamiento agitado, tan agitado que Clint se preocupó -están atacando la torre y el sistema de seguridad no se activó-

De inmediato Dan negó con la cabeza, pero honestamente eso no ayudaba mucho –Jarvis- musité para ver que me respondía.

-no ocurre nada señorita Kass- dijo en menos de un segundo -Gracias jarvis- dije antes de volver a mi postura de tiro -bien… que corras así solo significa una cosa. Estas huyendo de la agente Romanoff- le dije a mi amigo mientras trataba de contener la risa.

Por la expresión en su rostro en ese momento supe que había acertado y al parecer ahora era Clint el que veía una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar -bueno… después de lo de ayer yo también huiría-.

-¿lo viste?- preguntó Dan ya más recuperado.

-lo vio todo el equipo y Stark lo subió a las redes sociales-.

-lo que me faltaba, ahora no es solo ella la que me molesta-.

-no puedes culparlo es más que obvio-.

-yo no soy el único aquí que tiene un crush con ella. Ella es el fondo de pantalla de tu iPad-

Una carcajada de inmediato salió de mis labios y Clint me miró extrañado -cierto, pero es que no puedo odiarla como todas las chicas de mi edad, no es su culpa que yo sea floja y que los únicos ejercicios que haga sean arquería y correr por que tengo de mascotas a una manada de seudo lobos que necesitan correr a diario, no es su culpa que yo no venga de un país del este de Europa y que no tenga ese atractivo… lo único que tiene la culpa es de hacerme dudar de mi propia sexualidad, además yo no fui la que estallo estando en la misma habitación que ella-.

-¿la fotos son las de la cuartada de Natalie Rushman? ¿El señuelo a Tony Stark?

-si as del modelaje en Tokio son espectaculares-

-Laura opina lo mismo-.

-en estos momentos me avergüenza ser tu amigo- escuché de pronto de la boca de Dan

-ayer tú me avergonzaste y no te dije "me avergüenza ser tu amiga" aunque o lo estaba-.

-tu, señorita seriedad…-.

Sabía que no tenía más nada que decir, además sabía que yo no era tan seria como él pensaba -que te dice que cuando voy a mi habitación creo una ilusión para que no me vean y salto sobre la cama mientras digo "estoy en la torre Stark y conocí a los vengadores" a todo pulmón-.

-¿lo hiciste?- me preguntó Clint mientras me miraba fijamente.

-tal vez-. No iba a admitirlo abiertamente para no pasar vergüenza.

-si lo hiciste y estas aquí siendo tan "fría" podrías ser una buena agente-.

-lo tomare como cumplido-.

Dan me miraba fijo y no lo culpo él era una de las pocas personas que podía saber que estaba saltando por dentro -créenme donde está, está pensando en lo genial que sería ser aprendiz de ustedes-

-no es algo que me molestaría la verdad-.

-solo en tus sueños Hawkeye y Black widow te entrenaran personalmente de la forma que quieres así que ya madura sino fuera porque hice lo que hice no estarías aquí-. Creo que no es necesario decir que esas palabras me dejaron por el suelo y para empeorar mi disgusto me recordó a Tony y yo recordé todo lo que iba a pasar -aprovechado que estoy aquí creo que es hora de ponernos serio y determinar ¿quién va molestar a Stark?-.

-tú vas primero y no intentes sugerir el jugar piedra, papel y tijeras no servirá puedo saber que vas a jugar.

En ese punto estaba más que seria, estaba enojada, era tanto así que mis tiros daban en el lugar indicado con precisión que solo el héroe que tenía al lado podía alcanzar y eso lo impresiona, pero también la llamaba la atención que el nombre de Tony saliera a relucir en nuestra conversación -Tony ¿va a hacer algo?-. Me preguntó a mí.

Eso tal vez porque consideraba que las palabras de Daniel habían sido algo duras con respecto a un posible entrenamiento y tutoría de su parte -algo que no terminar muy bien y traerá consecuencias en el futuro- le respondí seria.

-de ser así… esto deberían hablarlo con el equipo-.

-cierto, pero los que podrían creernos ya sea por le mostré lo o dije y fue acertado serian tú y Romanoff ya que ustedes básicamente están entenados para mentir y detectar mentiras, pero los demás no se Tony sabe justificarse la mayoría de las veces- argumenté.

-estas en lo cierto-. Que mi segundo héroe favorito me diera la razón se sentía extraño, muy extraño de hecho.

De pronto ambos, Clint y yo, escuchamos un bufido. Nos habíamos olvidado de que Daniel estaba ahí hasta ese momento -¿en serio tengo que ir yo de primero?- me preguntó fastidiado de la situación.

-tú lo tolerarías más que yo… si yo fuera ahí lo echaría todo a perder y más porque estoy enojada en estos momentos-.

-¿no te agradada Tony?- preguntó Clint sorprendido.

Y yo honestamente respondí -el señor "yo privatice la paz mundial", no… no me agrada, puedo divertirme con algunas de sus ocurrencias, pero definitivamente no me agrada-.

-sí, el incidente que ocurrirá y el que vendrá después de este la hizo tomar ese punto de vista- explicó Dan-.

-saber esto no le gustara a Natasha y al Cap-.

-no lo hará así que trataremos de evitarlo con sutileza- expliqué.

-¿porque no revelarlo todo de una sola vez?-. No puedo negar que esa era una buena pregunta que no me dio tiempo de responder.

-no sabemos qué efectos podría tener así que planeamos hacer pequeños cambios para no afectar todo de golpe y nos tomen por locos, además si hiciera ella no tendría como divertirse un poco con sus poderes-.

-¿qué bien me conoces?- le dije a Dan.

-eres algo un poco irresponsable pero me agradas aún más-. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, aunque mi enojo seguía presente.

-pobre Agente Romanoff-. Supongo que mi casi ex amigo se imaginaba que dos arqueros serian demasiado para ella y para mí eso ya fue el colmo.

-no tienes que decirle a alguien que va a meter la pata creado un robot homicida con mucho ego- le dije.

-¿quieres que vaya ahora?- preguntó Dan sorprendido

No le respondí, de forma inconsciente o consciente mi arco y mi flecha iban tan rápido que no me di cuenta que había logrado hacer un Robin Hood y al parecer eso preocupo a Clint, tal vez pensaba que le terminaría apuntando a Dan asi que… -creo que es mejor que vayas ahora, no vaya a ser que una flecha termine "accidentalmente" en alguna parte de tu cuerpo-.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen un comentario, den follow o favorite. hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, solo los dos OC son míos. Yo solo los tomé con el objetivo de entretener y hacer reír, no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno.**

 **N.A: Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que publique y la verdad no es algo que me angustie mucho, soy el ser más inconstante que puede haber cuando se trata de publicar capítulos, pero esta vez se debió a un terrible bloqueo de escritor y que muchas cosas golpearon mi vida, una tras otra sin darme un respiro y de nuevo tengo que volverme a subir en el caballo así que tal vez este no sea el mejor de mis capítulos.**

* * *

 **_Daniel Lewis Opv: primera parte _**

Que puedo decir luego de oír esas palabras de Clint salí de la sala, es que conociendo Kaylin si me dispararía una de esas flechas, la cuestión en si sería por qué lo haría… bueno si analizaba mis palabras lo que le dije, que solo en sus sueños Hawkeye y Black Widow serían sus mentores, eso era lo que la había disgustado y con todo razón pues me porte como un tonto al decir eso.

Creo que eso se debía a un poco de envidia y si sé que eso no está bien, pero es que ella probablemente se adaptaría más rápido, de hecho ya parecía disfrutar de estar aquí rodeada por los héroes que le fascinan y usando sus caóticos poderes, mientras que yo solo quería ir a casa, con mis padre y mis tres molestas hermanas menores. Yo no estoy hecho para estar aquí, la prueba de eso es la vergüenza que voy a pasar gracias a ese susodicho video.

Y ella estaba como si nada riendo y bromeando con Clinton Francis Barton aka Hawkeye como si nada, además de admitir que tenía un crush más grande que el mío con Natasha sin siquiera avergonzarse… a veces me pregunto qué diría su madre si la viera o la oyera, pero de seguro no le diría nada, lo más que podría hacer seria pedir que le llevara un autógrafo de Tony Stark y decirle que tenga cuidado mientras sale a salvar el mundo.

En este punto se nota que no manejo bien esto… se… se supone que es ella la que se pone ansiosa y quiere salir corriendo del lugar cuando no se siente cómoda en un lugar o con una circunstancia, no yo… yo trato de ser amigo de todos, pero aquí es lo contrario… Barton debió dejar que me dispara, me lo merezco por ser un idiota así que tengo que buscar la forma perfecta de decir "fui un idiota posiblemente tienes más posibilidades que yo de que Clint y Natasha te tomen bajo su tutela".

Me pregunto si un pikachu gigante dice eso, ya podría ir a Japón en menos de un segundo y traerlo o traerle lo más loco que pueda encontrar por que la conozco o también simplemente podría hacer lo que ella me pidió hacer con respecto Stark, además de dejar que me moleste hasta que se canse de hacerlo… La segunda opción era la mejor así que me dirigí al laboratorio para terminar todo de una vez.

Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y eso que solo tenía que caminar hasta el laboratorio y empezar a hablar, solo que yo en el momento que finalmente puse un pie en ese magnífico lugar no pude evitar quedar fascinado con toda la tecnología del laboratorio en que el "genio, playboy, filántropo" y el Dr. Banner trabajaban en su proyecto fallido… estaba tan fascinado que no me di cuenta de que no me di cuenta que me observaban hasta que tuve a mi objetivo en frente y me pregunto -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-me perdí buscando el baño-. Ahora que lo pienso debí haber inventado una excusa mejor, una que no fuera tan tonta.

-pudiste haberle preguntado a Jarvis-.

Esa fue la respuesta del genio y él tenía razón, pero yo tenía un inconveniente con eso, inconveniente que podría servirme para sacar conversación -aún no me siento cómodo hablándole… he visto demasiadas películas de inteligencia artificial que terminan mal, prefiero mantenerme lejos y también deberías también deberías hacerlo tú-.

-disculpa- musitó él.

-deberías dejar la inteligencia artificial de lado, siendo más específico deberías dejar la inteligencia artificial que involucre el cetro de Loki de lado- le sugerí mientras rondaba el laboratorio

-¿cómo sabes…?- me preguntó Stark.

-sabemos muchas cosas y esto que estás haciendo no terminara bien-.

-creo que ya escuche eso-.

-de la agente Romanoff- sugerí sin mirarlo.

-después de tanto amor te da pena tratarla de tú-.

Era oficial, aquella confesión en la sala de interrogatorios no sería olvidada en mucho tiempo, aunque si él jugaba esa carta yo también ya que con sus palabras pude recordar algunas escenas de Iron Man 2 y esas escenas cortadas de la película, en las cuales él le enseñaba a Natasha a usar uno de los repulosores1 de su traje -hasta tú caíste en sus redes una vez- le dije con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-no sé de qué estás hablando- me dijo Tony mientras jugaba con una de esas llaves que se utilizan en la mecánica y de las que no puedo recodar el nombre. Pero lo que me decía lo contrario era la expresión que se había dibujado en ese instante en su rostro, una que no era ni de agrado o desagrado por aquellos recuerdos y es que siendo honesto quien olvidaría tener a la famosa Black Widow de tenerla tan cerca de como la tuvo él… yo no lo haría.

-si lo sabes, pero no estoy aquí por eso- le dije.

-cierto, te perdiste buscando el baño-.

-tal vez no sea del todo cierto- admití -tal vez vine a decirte, como ya mencione, que lo que quieres hacer no terminara bien-.

-bueno, ya lo hiciste creo que puedes marcharte de aquí-.

-cierto y eso hare, pero al menos creo que deberías informarle al equipo como lo sugirió el Dr. Banner así si todo sale mal no querrán tomarte por el cuello- le dije recordando lo que Thor había hecho la noche de la fiesta.

-solo exagera con eso-.

-como exagero el hecho de que Maximoff te mostró tu peor miedo porque sabía que tú mismo arruinarías todo lo que has creado hasta ahora-.

El rosto de Tony se volvió pálido y de hecho parecía que iba tener un ataque de pánico debido a mis palabras -¿Cómo…?- me preguntó, aunque en si no tenía sentido que lo hiciera pues conocía la respuesta.

-ya sabes la respuesta… y solo puedo decir que si sigues con eso solo tendrás una sala con muchas gente enojada, una imagen manchada y mucha culpa que te hará cometer más errores, errores de los que te arrepentías más adelante-. Era lo único que podía decirle.

-terminaste con tu discurso-.

Creo que ahora entiendo mejor porque Kaylin no lo soporta -sí y tú no vas a detenerte ¿cierto?-.

-no- contestó el genio de forma tajante.

-bien… solo te advierto la chica que vino conmigo tal vez sea más directa que yo-. Y decir eso tal vez hacía sonar a la chica con la que vivía demasiado… amable, porque ella en realidad sería capaz de decirle de la peor manera hasta de lo que se iba a morir y más si se trataba de él.

Sin más me retire del laboratorio y fui en busca de Kaylin para comentarle que había observado mientras hablaba con "el genio, playboy y filántropo", pero en cuanto entro en la sala común que compartían los vengadores y en la cual se encontraba mi amiga, me percato de que ella tenía su iPad en la mano y Clint una Starkpad en las suyas, y que las bloquearon cuando sintieron mi presencia en el lugar por lo que solo podía decir una cosas -¿me estaban espiando?- les pregunté.

-no- contestaron unisonó y solo pude pensar que en MCU tal vez ya había un segundo Hawkeye.

-¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente, mientras que Clint me observaba fijo.

Yo simplemente me deje caer en uno de los sofás y deje escapar un suspiro antes de responder -odio decirlo Kass… pero Tony realmente no parece que fuera dar su brazo a torcer con Ultron, y eso teniendo en cuenta que se lo dije amablemente y con buenos argumento-.

-dijiste lo justo sin decirle mucho-.

Se había delatado -si me estaban espiando-.

-que puedo decir… quería saber si serias el bueno o el malo de esta historia- Argumentó ella con un poco de indiferencia.

-fui el bueno así que serás la mala- le dije con una sonrisa.

-genial- me dijo ella con cierta emoción.

No sé porque me sorprendí de su reacción, si era de esperarse que reaccionara así, lo que si me llamo la atención fue la expresión de su rostro. Kaylin tenía una idea y por lo que veía era interesante -¿Jarvis está grabando?- le preguntó ella a Clint mientras se levantaba y empezaba anda de un lado al otro.

-sí, todo el tiempo en caso de un ataque-. No entendía porque preguntaba eso.

-ósea que la conversación de Dan quedo grabada- inquirió Kaylin.

-exacto, bueno al menos que Tony de la orden de que se elimine-.

Con la explicación de Clint al instante entendía lo que mi amiga pretendía lograr –si en la noche de la fiesta parece ultron, podrás decir de forma creativa te lo dije-.

-tú lo harás, yo solo me deleitare-.

-si sigues así te convertirás en una villana- le dije sin mirarla

Una carcajada sonora salió de sus labios, mientras que hacia levitar su iPod -¿sería posible pedirle a Jarvis que no elimine dichos videos?-.

Sabía que Kaylin no me hablaba a mí… está bien decir que empiezo a sentirme algo ignorado por mi mejor amiga, no creo que no está.

-¿Jarvis escuchaste?- preguntó Hawkeye a la IA y esta de inmediato le respondió.

-sí, agente Barton-.

Todo quedo en silencio luego de aquello, bueno si se puede decir eso ya que Kaylin y Clint hablaban de cómo podía mejorar los tiros, mientras que yo tome el iPad de mi amiga y me puse a jugar, pero eso no duro mucho ya que al poco tiempo escuche unos pasos… claro, estábamos en una torre donde la gente iba y venía dependiendo de lo que se necesitaba, por lo que no le preste atención y seguí jugando, lo hice hasta que una sombra cubrió la luz y me impidió ver un poco lo que estaba haciendo.

-a la sala de entrenamientos, ahora- nos dijeron de pronto.

Yo solo subí mi vista, solo para asegurarme de que la voz que escuchaba era la de la mujer de mi vida entrada a la habitación. No sé si esas palabras se reflejaban en mi cara, pero por la cara de sonrisa contenida de Kaylin supe que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos, de hecho creo que se estaba dando vida con ellos, y Clint ni se diga, él no necesitaba hacer lo mismo que la chica que estaba a su lado para darse vida con la situación y molestarme un poco.

-tú puedes respetar mis pensamientos- le dije algo avergonzado a Kaylin y ella negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de contener su risa –y agente Barton puede ser un poco más maduro-.

Una risa salió de los labios de mi agente favorita de S.H.I.E.L.D y supongo que se debía a mi comentario sobre su amigo… es incorrecto decir que es increíblemente linda cuando ríe.

-Dan concéntrate antes de que empieces a babear-. No le bastaba a mi amiga con decir eso sino que también tenía que arrojarme un cojín a la cara.

-si por favor, tienen que ir a sala de entrenamiento- dijo Natasha tratando de recobrar la compostura

Yo dude en levantarme, tenía la impresión de que no sería nada bueno, tanto que debía preguntar -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?-.

-nos pondrán a prueba- respondió Kaylin con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¿y eso te emociona?- le pregunté.

-quiero ver lo que puedo hacer, quiero ver mi magia del caos en acción- dijo ella movía los dedos de su mano izquierda como cierta bruja que admira.

-cuando no se pueda mover mañana esa emoción será disgusto- comentó Clint con una sonrisa.

-no lo hará, se va a quejar por el dolor, pero dirá que valió la pena-. Conociéndola eso haría

-Nat se encargó de armar el circuito que harán así que no va a ser fácil-.

-si sabe eso lo intentara hacerlo más rápido… ella no es un chica común, por no decir normal- le dije con una sonrisa y sin más seguimos a Natasha de regreso a la sala de entrenamientos para ver que nos tenían preparado.

Tengo que admitir que estaba algo asustado, asustado y nervioso por la prueba, pero mientras caminábamos, el entusiasmo de Kaylin me calmaba y me hacía reír, con ella no te aburres y eso era lo bueno de su compañía… lo malo de eso en este caso en particular estaba demasiado entusiasmada por lo que venía, pero hoy no era algo que me molestara ya que por una vez posible le ganaría en algo desde que estábamos aquí.

Las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento se abrieron y por un momento Clint desapareció mientras que nosotros seguíamos hasta donde se encontraban el Capitán América, el Dr. Banner, Tony Stark, Thor, quienes nos explicaron junto con Natasha lo que haríamos.

Mis temores eran justificados básicamente haríamos de todo para probar nuestro nivel y destrezas físicas, aunque también tenía que preguntarme porque tenía tanto miedo si para mí todo eso sería pan comido… y sé que suena mal, de hecho no era mi intención sonar como un presumido o prepotente, pero es que soy súper rápido estaba seguro que sería un pan comido.

En fin, un par de minuto después de que se nos dio toda esa explicación Clint reapareció con su arco o uno de tantos y un carjal repleto de flechas, y los dejo en manos de Kaylin por lo que saque mi teléfono para grabar su reacción -deberías usa esto, es algo que sabes hacer- le dijo y era prácticamente imposible que no se emocionara como toda una fan, de hecho tenía un brillo de emoción en sus ojos… pero eso no pasó.

-¿Por qué no saltas y gritas como toda una fanática?- pregunté más que decepcionado.

-no, la pregunta real es ¿por qué Legolas le da un arco y flechas?-.

-primero: no voy a arriésgame a que Stark suba el video a internet como te pasó a ti así que me emociono después- me dijo a mí y luego se dio la vuelta hacia a Clint -le puedo disparar a Tony para que entienda el por qué-.

Clint se rio y de inmediato me lleve la mano a la frente, ellos dos juntos me darían dolores de cabeza, aunque él dijo algo que yo no me esperaba y que realmente me alivio un poco -todos queremos hacer eso de vez en cuando pero no lo hemos así que no, si quieres demostrar lo que puede hacer hazlo en el circuito que preparamos-.

En ese momento Kaylin puso cara de disgusto, ella realmente quería desquitarse con Stark, pero como no podía estaba dispuesta a tomar la palabra de su segundo vengador, solo de que antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto o se encaminara al simulador me delante -quiero ir primero-.

A los vengadores aquello no les molesto y para mí era perfecto, Kaylin era otra historia… y eso no me importaba, consideraba que era mejor acabar conmigo de una vez así que me dirigí al simulador donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba, tome aire profundamente y deje que ocurriera lo más más increíble del mundo.

Con solo quererlo el mundo pareció detenerse, pero cuando me fije mejor me di cuenta de que todo a mí alrededor se movía, se movía como si se tratara de los fotogramas de una película y en los cuales prácticamente no se percibe el movimiento, de fotograma a fotograma, milisegundo por milisegundo… y tenía tanto control de esto que era capaz de alterar mi entorno con el simple toque de uno de mis dedos al puro estilo de Peter Maximoff.

Era simplemente fantástico.

Simplemente fantástico era el hecho tener tanto control, creo que en mi vida haya sentido tanto control sobre algo, me sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera moverme en zigzag sin jadear a través de obstáculos o el hecho de que cuando todo termino pareció que no me había movido de mi lugar en lo absoluto, pero obviamente era todo lo contrario y la prueba de eso era pude ir a Starbucks por un café frio y volver sin sudar.

-dime que me trajiste uno- me preguntó Kaylin con cierta emoción.

-vas a hacer una prueba física no es buena idea- argumenté antes de darle un sorbo a mi fría bebida a base de café.

-quiero uno cuando termine-. Dicho eso Kaylin se dirigió al circuito y empezó a calentar con la esperanza de sufrir un esguince, lo digo porque puedo verla.

-¿Starbucks?... ¿cómo?- preguntó Clint sorprendido.

-tiene cámaras de alta velocidad- pregunté.

Stark de inmediato para ver mis hazañas más fácilmente y en menos de un segundo los vengadores estaban hablando, de hecho lo estuvieron hasta que Kaylin llamo su atención al estilo Katniss y una vez lo logro empezó no se detuvo hasta que termino.

Durante en diez minutos con catorce segundos sus ojos siempre estuvieron grises, clara señal de que estaba usando sus poderes aunque nosotros no pudiéramos percibirlo y estaba feliz por eso, sin embargo en cuanto vio mi tiempo dicha felicidad se borró, era evidente de que estaba algo enojada. Ella era competitiva y lo era porque se trataba de mí y la sonrisa en mi cara le molestaba, le molestaba tanto que pidió hacer el circuito otra vez. Suena algo tonto y lo era un poco, Kaylin sabría que no podría alcanzar mi tiempo, solo quería dejar una mejor impresión y usar el último as bajo la manga.

Kaylin se quitó uno de sus guantes, se acercó a Natasha y le preguntó su podía tocarla, a lo que esta accedió extrañada, y acto seguido con una sonrisa que sabía era para mí, se puso los audífonos una clara señal de que iba en serio y lo siguiente que supe fue que había logrado copiar a la perfección los movimientos de combate de su heroína favorita.

-esos son…-. Natasha ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase de lo confundida.

-sí- respondió su mejor amigo.

Todos estaban asombrados y tiene sentido ya que no todo el mundo podía replicar las habilidades de dos de los mejore agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D… y es por eso mismo que debía darle merito Kaylin, pero cierta persona tenía que "arruinarlo" todo con un estrambótico comentaría -tú y Natasha tuvieron una hija y la dieron en adopción, eso fue lo que pasó en Budapest- Soltó Tony Stark

-debiste dejar que ella le dispara así se hubiera callado un rato- dijo Natasha y no pude evitar reír

-el paga y hace que todo se vea cool- dije sin saber por qué.

-Speedy Gonzales tiene razón, soy intocable-. Speedy Gonzales ¿en serio? Solo pude mirarlo de reojo, pero es Tony Stark debía habérmelo esperado.

-Tony quieres saber que se sientes las widow bites-.

Por alguna razón quería ver eso, tal vez pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kaylin y su actitud de "no me agrada Stark" se me estaba pegando y de pronto una pregunta del Capitán me saco de mis… pensamientos -¿por qué se mueve como Romanoff?-.

Él observaba detalladamente a mi amiga como si tratara de descifrarla y yo no sabía si podía si podía contestar esa pregunta de una forma lo suficientemente coherente -es otra de sus habilidades. Ella puede copiar y apropiarse de otras habilidades mediante el tacto y no solo eso ella puede obtener memorias, y cuando dicho tacto es más prologado empieza a tomar la energía vital. Es por eso que puede ser tan ágil y se mueve como ella, tomo todo su entrenamiento y se adueñó de él para usarlo a su conveniencia- expliqué.

-prácticamente es otra Black Widow-.

Yo solo asentí y luego, por alguna razón mire a Natasha… bueno no, sabía que esa comparación de Capitán no le agradaría y solo quería ver su expresión para confirmarlo -es más peligrosa, comparte determinadas habilidades de Wanda Maximoff, pero también puede crear brechas en la realidad, manipularla a su favor y creo que hay otras cosas más que puede hacer, solo que no las recuerdo ahora-.

-es demasiado poder en una persona-.

Escuché decir al Dr. Banner y no podía negar que tenía razón así que no pude evitar pensar que realmente había creado un monstruo al hacerla admitir que quería semejante poder, pero también me parecía que manejaba todo el poder que su cuerpo contenía más fácil de lo que yo lo hacía -cierto, pero al parecer al condicionarse antes de venir aquí tiene pleno o parcial control de ellos- le dije.

-recuerdo que ella me mostró que fueron su elección, pero ¿Por qué escogió estos poderes tan complejos?- comentó Natasha mientras analizaba a mi amiga.

Sin saberlo una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, supongo que se debió a mis recuerdos de la infancia -cuando éramos niños jugábamos a ser superhéroes, a ella gustan bastante y por eso siempre tuvo el conflicto con que poder tendría si tuviera la posibilidad de escoger por lo que eligió uno que le diera la oportunidad de tener el poder o habilidad que ella quisiera… tendrá que vivir con sin contacto físico, pero creo que podrá manejarlo-.

-si tiene novio la va a dejar- comentó Tony.

-no creo que le preocupe eso, ni tiene novio-.

si Kaylin se entera que dije eso hará que sus perros me ataquen, por suerte ella se encontraba en el circuito y yo estaba detrás de un plexiglás que prácticamente tenia veinte centímetros de grosor… aunque una parte de mi quería seguir con aquella conversación así que , qué mejor que usar una táctica de evasión -con respecto a su magia del caos… eso fue mi culpa la hice admitir que los quería y el que aprendiera arquería no tenía un mejor regalo de cumpleaños que llevarla a disparar un par de flechas solo que ella se entusiasmó demasiado-.

-¿demasiado?- preguntó Clint extrañado.

-la semanas después eso se compró su equipo y desde entonces entrena tres horas diarias para sacar la tensión de la universidad, entrenaría más, pero no tiene tiempo-.

-si no tiene novio en que se le va el tiempo-.

-Stark- musitó él Capitán.

Justo en ese momento Kaylin entro en la habitación con una sonrisa y una botella de agua en su mano -¿Por qué te interesa mi vida Stark y sobre todo la amorosa?- le dijo –bueno, contestando a tu pregunta y la duda mental de mi mejor amigo. No tengo novio, son un fastidio si te vuelves más importantes que ellos… y Daniel si es una lástima que mis lobitos están aquí para morderte por lo que dijiste-.

-debemos poner reglas con respecto a cuándo puedes leer mis pensamientos- le dije serio, aunque sabía que mi protestas no lo detendrían.

-lo sé y quiero mi café-.

-considerando la cantidad de cosas que lleva realmente puedes llamar a eso que tomas café-.

-buen punto, pero igual quiero uno-.

Cumpliría su capricho así que… –aquí tienes- le dije le entregaba su bebida favorita

-eso fue rápido-.

-Speedy te olvidaste de nosotros-.

-ustedes no pidieron, si lo hubieran hecho tendrían un café en sus manos-.

-creo que nos estamos desviando del tema principal-.

El Dr. Banner tenía razón, nos estábamos desviando y mucho, por suerte el Capitán América sabio regresar las cosas a su curso -es evidente que ellos no pueden estar sin supervisión-.

-yo me hago responsable por ella, podemos tenerla en el equipo… por favor- pidió Clint con cierta emoción que no entendía.

Podía escuchar a Kaylin diciendo de forma discreta "sí" -te das cuenta de que lo pide como si le estuvieras pidiendo a tus padres- le dije a mi amiga en un susurro.

-no importa si eso lo convierte en mi mentor-. Eso me do ella para luego hacer algo que sabía que iba a pasar, aunque no de esta manera ya que prácticamente rompía con imagen que se estaba creando -¡dejen que sea su aprendiz!-.

Eso era prácticamente un ruego de su parte, un ruego que dio sus frutos luego de una pequeña deliberación de los vengadores, un ruego que hizo que me tragara mis palabras -encargarte Barton- dijo el capitán.

De nuevo escuche un "si" proveniente de Kaylin y en menos de un segundo Clint me sorprendió -dame eso cinco-.

Creo que no es Kaylin hizo lo que Clint le pidió con inmensa sonrisa de victoria, aunque tenía la impresión de que iría por mas y no faltaba mucho para viera eso -espera- dijo ella y luego dirigió su vista hacia el capitán -puedo tener dos mentores… es que considerando la cantidad de poder que tengo- continuo.

-es buena idea, de hecho Daniel también debería tener a uno de nosotros para guiarlo- sugirió el Capitán.

Eso fue la primera vez que salió un "si" de emoción de mi boca, pero luego… -estaré muy honrado de ser mentor de alguno de ustedes- dijo Stark.

Mi cara y la de Kaylin de inmediato perdieron su alegría. Si bien Tony podría considerarse en cierta forma genial por el dinero, los trajes al estilo de Iron Spider-man en Homecoming, pero mi mente me recordaba cada metida de pata que había tenido y no quería a alguien así como mi mentor -me quedo con el Capitán, lo siento- le dije.

-en mi caso, si la agente Romanoff no quisiera ser mi mentora y me dieran a escoger entre tú y un gorila… escogería el gorila sin dudar-. Le dijo Kaylin para no darle el gusto a Stark de decir algo.

-buena elección- dijo Natasha con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaba.

-¿suficiente para ser tu aprendiz?- le preguntó mi amiga a su heroína favorita.

-si-.

En ese punto quería igualdad, si Kaylin tendría dos mentores yo quería dos por mas inmaduro que suene -¿y yo que?- pregunté.

-ya tienes mentor- me dijo Kaylin con indiferencia.

-tú tienes dos y no es justo-. Realmente no lo era.

-eso es una frase muy de preescolar ¿sabes?-. Y tenía razón,

-yo puedo hacerme me encargo de dos- dijo Clint y yo quería prácticamente saltar de emoción ya que él era mi segunda opción como mentor… y sé que tal vez esto le puede a sonar raro a Kaylin si está leyendo mis pensamientos, pero es que en Era of Ultron me pareció que hizo un buen trabajo con Wanda.

-no podrás con nosotros dos y los Maximoff-.

Siento que en este caso a Kaylin no le gusta le gusta la idea de compartir en esta ocasión y lo segundo que note fue la expresión de confusión se hizo presente en el rostro de Clint y no era para menos en ese punto no sabía que se volvería cercano a los gemelos, por decirlo de alguna manera -luego te explico de que habla- le dije.

-parece que alguien no le gusta compartir… seguros de que no es su hija, se comporta como cierta espía en esta habitación-.

-¿puedo dispararle ahora?- le preguntó Kaylin a Natasha.

Y esta le dio una respuesta que yo me esperaba -hazlo-.

Definitivamente no me gustaba por donde iba esto, de hecho a sabiendas de que aquello no podía terminar bien me apresure a regresar las flechas y el arco a su dueño, aunque eso no significaba que Kaylin pudiera hacer algo con cualquier cosas que tuviera a mano… pero al menos ese "cualquier cosa" seria menos letal -tu madre te odiaría si lo hirieras…y lo sabes- le dije.

-odio que tengas razón-.

* * *

 **Esto tiene dos partes y la segunda ya está en proceso, pero no sé cuándo esté listo ya que mi proceso creativo en un desastre divertido así que en serio muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y de dejar un comentario. Ya saben, pueden decirme sobre cualquier error que vean, acepto sugerencias y cualquier comentario, follow o favorite es bien recibido.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, solo los dos OC son míos. Yo solo los tomé con el objetivo de entretener y hacer reír, no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno.**

* * *

 **Capitulo: 6**

 **_Daniel Lewis Opv: segunda parte _**

La cara de Kaylin ante mis palabras era increíble, era la cosa más divertida de ver… ciertamente no se comparaba al rostro que ponía cuando su madre defendía a Tony cuando veían Civil War, pero seguía siendo divertida.

En fin, luego de aquella escena nos dijeron que podíamos retirarnos y eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos, ambos estábamos agotados por lo que nos dijeron que podemos retirarnos y en ese mismo instante pude haberlo hecho, pero preferí recorrer el trayecto a los apartamentos que nos habían asignado con mi amiga y así aprovechar para pedir unas buenas disculpas por lo que dije… claro, que no fue algo inmediato, siendo honesto me vine a disculpar cuando estábamos a unos metros y eso fue porque Kaylin percibió que quería decir algo -¿quieres decime algo?-.

-eeeh sí…siento mucho lo que dije. No te tomo demasiado tiempo ser su aprendiz y estoy casi seguro de que no te tomara mucho tiempo llegar a su nivel-.

-sé que es un asunto de comodidad. Tú no estás bien aquí, solo quieres volver a lo que conocías a diferencia de mí-. Y ella estaba en lo cierto, pero no se lo diría para que su ego no subiera más o mejor dicho se terminara desbordando.

-oye ¿en serio ibas a dispararme una flecha?- le pregunté con cierto nerviosismo.

-te hubiera dado en el pie-. No lo ponía en duda.

-¿cómo podemos ser amigos?- me preguntó ella mientras caminábamos.

Esa era una buena pregunta y solo tenía una respuesta por su parte -honestamente no lo sé-.

De inmediato Kaylin rio divertida y luego nos dimos las buenas noches como de costumbre… aunque en esta ocasión no nos arrojábamos los cojines del sofá, pero en fin, las puertas se abrieron para mí y yo entre sin pensar, y cuando digo sin pensar lo digo en serio porque no sé cómo llegué a la cama. Estaba agotado y tenía hambre, solo que ya me había rendido a los encantos de aquella cama tan cómoda, honestamente solo me moví para alcanzar una esponjosa almohada y cuando hice eso vi mi teléfono, al parecer lo había dejado olvidado mientras se cargaba así que mi lógica me decía que tenía que revisarlo.

Hice un esfuerzo y estire el brazo para tomarlo. Estaba apagado, bocabajo y no recordaba haberlo dejado así, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia porque tan pronto lo encendí las notificaciones empezaron a llegar lo encendí empezaron a llegar las notificaciones… para ser más específico vi más cuarenta y ocho llamadas pérdidas de mis padres.

Eso me asusto pues no era normal que ellos me llamaran tantas veces en un día, pero luego pensé dos cosas estos como tal podían ser una versión de mis padres por lo que podían ser completamente diferentes y que había ocurrido un incidente algo serio en la universidad a la que asistía por lo que esos padres que no consideraba como míos estaban preocupados.

De pronto mientras tenía mi teléfono entre mis manos volvió a sonar y no sabía qué hacer, en mi mente mi teoría era cierta así que tendría que lidiar con una situación que podía no conocer y si contestaba tendría que dar una explicación de donde estaba, lo que en ese momento no la tenía para mi suerte la llamada ceso y yo suspire aliviado, pero no debí porque en menos de un segundo volvió a vibrar. No supe que hacer, era tanto aquí que mis qué copie el tic nervioso de Kaylin de golpear cualquier superficie dura con los dedos, pero en vez de hacerlo por la parte de atrás para evitarme algún problema mis dedo golpearon la pantalla y así uno de mis dedos desbloqueo la llamada y no tuve más que responder a las voces que se encontraban del otro lado de la línea.

Responder fue lo mejor que pude hacer pues a los pocos minutos de hablar con de hablar con ellos me di cuenta de que mi teoría era errónea, de que eran MIS PADRES y que estaban confundidos, de hecho no entendían en lo absoluto lo que estaba pasando.

Por lo que me dijeron solo se desmallaron y se despertaron en una casa que ellos no conocían pero que aparentemente era nuestra y no supe que decir, era demasiado hasta para mi así que trate de explicarles lo mejor que pude la situación, aunque no creo que hayan entendido mucho de lo que dije y por un segundo pensé que tal vez que la madre de Kaylin estaba en una situación, solo que ella probablemente lo entendería un poco mejor… pero como ya dije, no iba a colgarle a mis padres, al menos no para llamar a la de Kaylin para pedirle que pusiera la situación en la que nos encontramos en palabras que ellos pudieran entender muchísimo mejor.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue decirles que se calmaran, que todo saldría bien, que revisaran sus agendas y papeles y que siguieran la corriente mientras yo averiguaba que había pasado, y eso fue todo les dije que se fueran a dormir para ver si yo también podía conciliar el sueño, pero en lugar de eso el insomnio me invadió. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama mientras los minutos y las horas pasaban, era la sensación más horrible del mundo y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera con el examen más estresante del semestre había actuado así por lo que decidí aprovechar mejor el tiempo tratando de averiguar qué era lo que nos había traído aquí, de hecho aproveche que tenía acceso a Jarvis para encontrar singularidades que pudieran potenciar lo que nos trajo aquí, pero ninguna de ellas, creo yo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo así que en algún punto empecé a pensar que todos los involucrados, dícese mis padres, mis hermanitas o la madre y el hermano mayor de Kaylin.

No logré mucho, pero si tenía algunas ideas que podía mostrarle a Kaylin para que me ayudara a ampliar mi teoría, además tanto trabajo me envió adormir un par de horas como un bebé o mejor dicho un tranco y cuando volví en mí ya descansado, me di cuenta de que moría de hambre así que fui a la cocina y me serví un tazón de cereal con leche y me senté en la isla de la cocina para disfrutar de un clásico desayuno.

Hasta ese punto no me había percatado de mi soledad solo me dedicaba a comer, pero con el pasar de los minutos empecé a preguntarme donde estaban todos porque tanta tranquilidad en el lugar donde conviven tantos héroes con personalidades distintas no podía ser norma, pero siendo honestos tampoco era asunto mío donde estaban todos. Sin darle más importancia a ese hecho seguí con lo que hacía y un par de minutos después, como si mis dudas la hubieran invocado Kaylin apareció en la cocina con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro, lentes de sol sobre su cabeza, un carjal repleto de flechas en el hombro y su arco enganchado a una especie de cinturón -creo que en todo el tiempo que te conozco no te había visto con ropa deportiva- le dije.

-te busque en tu apartamento, pero no estabas, tuve que preguntarle a Jarvis- me dijo ella mientras tomaba una manzana de un tazón y una botella de agua de la nevera -tienes ojeras-.

-no dormí- admití mientras jugaba con el tazón frente a mí –estuve investigando-.

-¿pasó algo?- me preguntó Kaylin con cierta preocupación.

-mis padres llamaron asustados… no entendían dónde estaban así que medio tuve que explicarles lo que pasaba- le expliqué vagamente.

-¿tus padres?- musitó ella sorprendida mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-sí, aparentemente si son nuestros padres y están alterados, bueno al menos los míos lo están-.

-eso explica porque mi madre me escribió preguntándome por sus películas de Iron Man-

-¿qué le dijiste?-. Tenía que saberlo para ver si lo usaba.

-que buscara en google Anthony Stark y luego Robert Downey Jr.- dijo Kaylin sin darle mucha importancia.

Era demasiado simple para creerlo -¿eso fue todo?- le pregunté incrédulo.

-básicamente, lo siguiente que supe es que me dijo "todos son reales y el record a favor y en contra de Romanoff es largo, te enviare el link por si quieres leerlo y tu hermano dice hola"-.

-yo tuve que ver cómo le explicaba a mis padres y tú solo "busca en google Anthony Stark y luego Robert Downey Jr. ¿en serio?-.

-ventajas de tener una madre amante de las películas de superhéroes-.

-sí, y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te quedaste dormida fantaseando al estilo las cincuenta sombras de gray con el Cap?- le dije a Kaylin con una sonrisa.

-ya supéralo por favor- me pidió ella sonrojada.

-tomare eso como un si- le dije con ligera risa.

-para tu información me levanté a las cinco y media de la mañana, salí a correr por el Central Park con tu mentor y compañía, y hasta hace poco estaba mejorando mi arquería-.

Para mí eso no tenía sentido ya que ella era el ser más anti atlético del mundo -¿Por qué?- pregunté le antes de llevarme la cuchara a la boca.

-¿no escuchaste el aviso de entrenamiento?-. Dicho eso Kaylin le dio una mordida a la manzana que había tomado.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era eso por lo que solo tenía una respuesta –no-.

-y yo me quedo dormida, pero bueno tienes suerte de que todavía para nosotros el entrenamiento sea opcional-.

-¿suerte?-.

-si-.

-yo todavía estoy en shock pues en qué mundo tú te levantas temprano para hacer ejercicio-.

-en este. Tengo mentores súper geniales y voy a aprovecharlos… y hablado de eso tengo entrenamiento con Romanoff y no quiero perdérmelo…-. Me dijo con una sonrisa y a la vez cierto nerviosismo.

-¿por qué te "asusta"? ¿Por qué entrenaras con ella y crees que genial? o ¿todas la anteriores?- le pregunté.

-yo ya empecé mi entrenamiento así que no puedo detenerme ahora-.

-eso no responde mi pregunta- le dije con una sonrisa

Kaylin suspiro agotada de mi actitud, bueno eso creo yo -opción c. Todas las anteriores- me respondió entre risas.

Su repuesta me hizo reír de inmediato y luego se marchó haciendo un simple gesto con la mano… ese día no supe más de ella ese día porque mientras yo seguía investigando que nos podría haber traído aquí estaba afuera de su apartamento conviviendo con los vengadores como si los conociera de toda la vida, pero esa ella no yo.

Sueno como el peor amigo… de nuevo, pero en fin había sido decisión mía quedarme encerrado en el apartamento investigando hasta tarde.

La mañana siguiente si fue diferente, me levante a tiempo para los entrenamientos y trate de convivir pues de igual forma tendría que hacerlo en la fiesta de hoy, solo que antes de eso deberíamos resolver otra cosa así una vez terminamos de almorzar me acerqué a donde se encontraba mi amiga, que era una la sala común.

Ella estaba muy tranquila leyendo una revista con sus audífonos puestos así que aprovechando que estaba distraída me acerqué a ella y quite de sus oídos lo que la aislaba del mundo en ese momento -tienes un par de horas para hablar con Stark- le dije serio mientras me sentaba a su lado -esta era tu idea recuerda-.

-lo sé, ya no puedo postergarlo más- me dijo ella sin dejar de leer.

-¿lo harás ahora mismo?-.

-tengo que, porque no tendré oportunidad de hacerlo después-.

-entonces… ¿Por qué no vas a hacerlo?- le pregunté.

-Stark no está en su laboratorio, aparentemente estar aquí implica que veras otras cosas que el tiempo condensado- respondió ella mientras pasaba la página.

-eso es raro, es adicto al trabajo-.

-lo sé, tal vez el Dr. Banner dijo algo- sugirió ella -…tranquilo Daniel cuando él llegue lo sabré y veras lo que hare-. Dicho eso Kaylin se levantó y se marchó me quede exactamente en el mismo lugar para tratar de avanzar en mi investigación, aunque una hora más tarde más o menos tuve que moverme a otro sitio ya iban a empezar a arreglar todo para la fiesta así que fui a la sala de entrenamientos y me senté junto a una de las ventanas con mi IPad en las manos y ahí fue cuando me topé con mi mentor… con Clint, solo para aclarar -¿Qué haces?- me preguntó

-me preparo para cuando Kaylin finalmente vaya a ver a Stark- respondí.

-¿vas a espiarla?-.

Solo tenía una respuesta a ese cuestionamiento -si ustedes me espiaron ayer así que hare lo mismo-

-es justo-.

Sin decir mucho más Hawkeye se quedó cerca para observar lo que yo y un par de minutos después mientras hablaba con mi mentor de algunas cosa que tenía que mejorar en los entrenamientos entró Natasha y casi me desmayo cuando se sentó a mi lado -¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- nos preguntó.

-Kaylin está hablando con Stark, tratando de disuadirlo de sus planes- explicó Clint, aunque estaba bastante equivocado con sus palabras y yo se lo diría a mi manera.

-no hará eso- dije serio.

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?- me preguntó mi mentor.

-pensé que era obvio que a ella no le agrada Stark-.

-es un buen punto-.

Justo en ese momento recibí un mensaje de Kaylin diciendo "ya es hora" así que sin perder más tiempo le pedí a Jarvis que conectar mi iPad al circuito cerrado de cámaras del laboratorio y en poco segundos empecé a observar lo que mi amigas de herramientas inmensas, tengo que admitir que parecía tener cierta clase y aire de supervillana, y de hecho no podía evitar si aquello había sido una coincidencia o algo hecho adrede, pero lo más curioso de todo es que permaneció en silencio un buen rato.

Sabía que observaba su ambiente para ver cómo actuar o que palabras usar, palabras que supe que encontró cuando al ver al babas sonrió de una algo siniestra _-siempre me ha gustado que Jarvis y el babas, como cariñosamente le dices, tenga tanta personalidad, pero Ultron solo sería una creación con un ego desmedido y algo homicida… bueno eso creo yo- dijo ella, lo que sobresalto a Tony y compañía._

 _-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- me preguntó Bruce sorprendido._

 _-hice un portal para entrar en ya de que cerraste el acceso al laboratorio porque por visto las palabras de Daniel te pusieron alerta-._

 _-que puedo decir no quería que unos niños interrumpieran de nuevo mi trabajo- dijo Tony sin mirarla_

 _-yo pensé que me dirías algo como distorsionar el tiempo y el espacio para moverte a tu voluntad es peligroso y le diré a tus mentores antes de decir aquellas líneas-._

 _-lo que tú haces no entra en mi campo de trabajo-._

 _-lo sé, tus conocimientos científicos se aplican más a la creación de una inteligencia artificial que se volverá en tu contra tan pronto despierte… Es un trabajo interesante-_

 _-no sé de qué hablas- contestó Stark con su típica actitud._

 _-si tu no lo sabes el Dr. Banner si y creo que eso me basta-._

 _-en serio-._

 _-sí, de igual forma no estoy aquí para decirte no lo hagas porque lo que yo te diga será ignorado de cualquier forma solo vine a decirte que disfrutare la expresión en tu rostro cuando descubras que nuestras advertencias eran reales-._

 _-eso ya lo veremos-._

 _-en serio quieres esperar a ver qué pasa, en serio quieres que tu experimento te golpee en la cara, adelante de igual forma ya estás acostumbrado a darte contra el piso porque en algún punto tus experimentos fallan-_

 _-eso no es cierto-._

 _-caíste sobre una de tus autos y te diste contra uno de los muros de tu taller cuando probaste uno de los repulsares y babas te roció con el extintor. No tienes idea de cómo me reí con eso-._

 _-tu amigo no exageraba cuando dijo que no serias amable-._

 _-y eso que no estoy diciendo nada realmente duro, eso vendrá después de que caos reine- dijo Kaylin entre risas -…ahora si me disculpas tengo que arreglarme para una fiesta-._

 _-eres libre de irte-._

Sin más Kaylin dio un salto de donde se encontraba y acto seguido con un solo chasquido de sus dedos desapareció, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido porque Wanda no puede hacer algo así… bueno al menos hasta donde yo sé.

-se supone que eso es una advertencia- dijo Clint sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-a mí me lo pareció-.

-es buena- dijo Natasha para mi sorpresa.

-creo que aprendió de la mejor- le dijo Clint a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa y tal vez tenía razón -te admira… o mejor dicho te ama-.

-exageras-.

Él exageraba… según yo lo hacía, pero a la vez

-si tú no le pides una cita a Nat, Kaylin lo hará-.

-ella no lo haría- me cuestioné a mí mismo.

-¿quieres postrarlo?-.

Definitivamente no quería hacerlo, de hecho lo único que quería hacer era ir a hablar con Kaylin sobre su conversación con Tony, aunque en vista de lo que ella planeaba hacer pensé que mejor debía darle un tiempo prudente para evitar cualquier escena vergonzosa, además no quería lidiar con los típicos "esto se me ve bien" de toda chica preocupada por algún evento o situación por lo que me quede por las zonas comunes hasta que vi que pasaron unos treinta o cuarenta minutos y decidí subir creyendo que aquello probablemente su dilema de moda tal vez había sido resuelto, de hecho le pedí a Jarvis que me dejara en el apartamento en el ella que dormía.

Tenía la idea de que probablemente estaría tirada en el sofá leyendo lo que tuviera a mano, pero no fue así, solo podía escuchar ciertas quejas provenientes de la habitación y el molesto sonido de la cafetera que anunciaba que el café estaba listo así que tome un par de tazas de las alacenas y serví café antes de tocar a su puerta -¿estás vestida?- le pregunté.

-sí, pasa- escuché.

Tuve que hacer maromas para abrir la puerta con las dos tazas de café, pero en cuanto lo logre lo primero que note es que Kaylin parecía estar vestida con el traje de Hawkeye, el de Kate Bishop en Young Avengers Vol. 1 -café- dije tratando de ignorar ese hecho.

-déjalo en la mesa de noche-.

Hice lo que Kaylin me pidió y luego me senté en la cama -¿pensé que escogías tu vestuario para la fiesta de Stark?- le dije.

-lo hacía, solo que mientras revisaba mi armario para encontrar el conjunto para esta noche me encontré con esto… Hice el cosplay en la ComicCon el año antepasado-.

-me estás diciendo que pasaste casi cuarenta minutos poniéndote ese traje- le cuestioné.

-no, primero me puse el que Kate usa en Young Avengers Vol. 2 y Hawkeye Vol.4, pero no es fácil entrar en ese, además tengo que admitir que ese no me gusta mucho- dijo Kaylin mientras me señalaba el traje purpura que descansaba en una poltrona.

-para que lo hiciste entonces-. Ni sé para qué preguntaba.

-quería ser Hawkeye, pero de forma distinta- argumentó Kaylin con una sonrisa

Típico de ella.

Le di una probada a mi café y la observar luchar un poco con los accesorios. Tenía la impresión que usaría el traje en este universo para las misiones que tuviera aquí, aunque a la vez me decía a mí mismo que ella no haría algo así, porque se suponía que esto era una estadía temporal -¿me veo rara?- me preguntó de pronto, supongo que la había mirado demasiado.

-te ves como tú cuando vas a la convenciones y tienes el aire de Kate Bishop, solo te faltan los millones que heredara y un horrible padre mafioso/villano que quiera acabarte porque eres el segundo Hawkeye- conteste antes de volver a mi bebida caliente y antes de preguntar lo que quería saber –¿piensas usarlo?-.

-creo que es algo obvio, según tu mentor se necesita un uniforme adecuado para combatir-.

Y tenía razón, ahora tendría que buscar algo que usar, esto me pasa por negarme a hacer cosplay -lo sé- musité.

-sabes que es lo más genial y extraño con respecto a mis trajes. La tela no es la misma con la que yo los hice, parece ser más resistente y flexible, los bastones que van sujetos a un costado de de la pierna son reales al igual que la espada en el cinturón- me explicó Kaylin con un aire de emoción.

-¿son funcionales?- le pregunté extrañado.

-te estoy diciendo que sí. Todo es real, mi espada de plástico es pesada y tiene filo, y los bastones del pájaro burlón, que antes eran tubos creados a de cartón y cartulina pintada tienen peso y son magnéticos-.

Por la forma en la que Kaylin decía esas palabras podía intuir que pensaba que no le creía y en cierta forma no lo hacía así que ella tomo su espada y uno de los bastones, y me los entregó o eso intento pues cuando fui a tomar la espada me equivoque en mi forma de hacerlo… bueno no una parte de mi seguía diciendo tontamente que era de plástico y la tome por tome por el filo por lo que me corte y con el bastón termine dándome una pequeña descarga.

Eran reales, completamente reales, tan reales como el hecho de que estábamos en el MCU... y ahí fue cuando un foco se encendió en mi cabeza por lo que prácticamente di un salto de la cama sin importarme la sangre en mi dedo o la sensación extraña que me quedo después de tocar el bastón -si tienes tus trajes en tu armario… dile a Barton y Romanoff que nos vean en tu habitación y bloque las cámaras de seguridad y el sonido-.

Sin más salí corriendo de la habitación con dirección a nuestro apartamento y una vez ahí fui directo a mi habitación para dejar buscar lo que buscaba valga la redundancia, pero había un problema y ese era que no sabía dónde lo había escondido para que Kaylin no lo encontrara y se pusiera a jugar con él.

Tenía que revisar mi armario y debajo de mi cama, pero no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares así que muy a mi pesar tenía que revolver todo en mi habitación y aun así no aparecía por lo que estaba frustrado, tan frustrado que tuve que volver a la puerta y apoyarme en la misma para tener una perspectiva de toda mi habitación y ahí fue cuando me percaté de que estaba debajo de una de mis chaquetas.

Esa era la prueba de que a veces de que los lugares más tontos eran los más efectivos para ocultar cosas importantes, bueno importante entre comillas… el punto era que ya lo había encontrado, aunque para asegurarme que no solo era el estuche lo abrí y tengo que decir que creo que era inevitable no sentirse poderoso teniendo el cetro de Loki entre mis manos, pero en fin tenía que volver a la torre así que y lo guardé en su estuche e hice el mismo camino de vuelta.

-pensé que ya tenías todo arreglado y que Clint y Natasha ya se encontraban aquí- le dije a Kaylin mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala.

-bueno, señor "soy muy rápido te tardaste" te tardaste como cinco minutos en volver, cinco minutos de los que tuve que tomarme como tres para procesar lo que dijiste y que desapareciste como si nada- dijo mi amiga sarcástica.

-entiendo-.

-ya vienen en camino, le pedí a Jarvis que los llamara antes de bloquearlos-

-usando tus poderes de nuevo- le dije serio.

-lo siento no soy Prodigy de los Young Avengers, Daisy Johnson de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D y cuando copie las habilidades de Natasha el hackqueo no era algo primordial-.

A veces pienso que debió estudiar abogacía en vez de periodismo –mejor hubieras escogido otras carreras y con esto me refiero a que debiste haber sido abogada- le dije.

-no empieces con eso-. Al escucharla solo reí divertido.

-¿Qué es lo que hay en ese estuche tan elegante?- me preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Tengo que decir que hasta ese momento no recordaba que había llevado el estuche por más loco que suene, pero la verdad ese hecho ya no importaba, ella ya lo había visto y solo quedaba algo por hacer -ábrelo- le dije.

Kaylin sin dudarlo dos veces hizo lo que le pedí y en cuanto lo vio su cara cambio por completo -el cetro de Loki- dijo extrañada.

-una réplica exacta del cetro de Loki- corregí con una sonrisa.

-es por eso que pague la renta y los servicios- inquirió ella mientras se levantaba para lo que yo definía como un poco de diversión bastonera.

-sí- respondí tímidamente.

-luego hablaremos sobre eso, pero ahora…-.

No recuerdo haberla oído decir nada más, aunque luego escuché como vidrio se rompía y es que Kaylin había tomado mi cetro y lo golpeó contra la pared con fuerza -¡que rayos haces!- exclamé.

-piensa un poco Dan, si yo tengo mis trajes y mis armas son reales, tenemos que saber si esto no tiene un duplicado de cierta gema-.

Ese era un muy buen argumento -¿hay otra gema?- le pregunté ya más calmado.

-no, solo un bombillo de los que se ponen en las lámparas que se usan cuando eres pequeño y le temes a la oscuridad- me contestó ella y tengo que decir que parecía decepcionada.

-tú tienes un traje completamente equipado con armas que funcionan y yo una lamparita de pie… bueno tenia- le dije también decepcionado.

-puedo arreglarlo- me dijo Kaylin con una sonrisa que no entendía.

Bueno, lo siguiente que supe después de eso fue que ella repetía "regrésalo a como estaba" al puro estilo de Scarlet Witch y Wicca en los comics para luego ver ante mis ojos como poco a poco los daños que había causado se revertían y regresaba valga la redundancia a su estado perfecto.

Me imaginaba que Kaylin se sentía igual que yo cuando usaba mis poderes porque su sonrisa era inmensa y es que no era para menos ella estaba haciendo algo increíble sin la posibilidad de fallas que tenían los originales… bueno eso creía yo, la cuestión es que estábamos tan metidos en todo lo de la reparación del cetro por decirle de alguna forma que no escuchamos que la puerta se abrió y que Clint y Natasha habían entrado hasta que escuchamos a Clint hablar -eso es nuevo, pero…-.

-el original está en el laboratorio este es solo una lamparita de pie- dijo Kaylin seria mientras terminaba su… mágico trabajo -está listo y como nuevo-.

-se ve muy real- Admitió Natasha y yo le creía pues ella había tenido ese infame artefacto en sus manos cuando la invasión de los Chitauri.

-lo sé, valió lo que gaste en él y tal vez por eso pudiéramos cambiarlo para evitar que los secuaces de cierto robot maligno se lleven el original- les dije.

-sí, lo es en teoría- dijo mi amiga con seriedad -Ultron es el que tiene las claves para crear lo que puede ayudar a destruirlo y es el único que puede decirle a la doctora Cho como hacerlo y para hacerlo necesita el cetro y sin él no podremos destruirlo-.

-lo había olvidado- musité.

-entones ¿cuál sería el objetivo de intercambiarlos?- preguntó Natasha.

-si, porque ahora nada de esto tiene lógica-.

-conseguir más aliados y reducir los daños- argumentó Kaylin

-claro… si Ultron se da cuenta de que el cetro es falso podría enviar a los gemelos a robalo como los enviara a robar los demás componentes que necesita y eso nos da la oportunidad de usar tu as bajo la manga- dije yo.

-¿qué te dice que ellos ayudaran?-

-Ultron como tal los manipula… les ofrece lo que más quiere, por eso aceptaron, solo que ellos vieron lo que haría realmente y vieron lo que en teoría causaron se convirtieron en aliados, ahora imaginen que lo sepan un poco antes eso nos daría más ventaja sobre ese robot- respondió Kaylin bastante seria.

-tendríamos que esperar a ir a Wakanda para que funcione- le dije a mi amiga

-¿cuándo seria esto?-preguntó Clint

Esa era una pregunta complicada de responder, por suerte no fui yo quien respondió -un día o dos luego de esto, a ciencia cierta no lo sé- dijo Kaylin mientras caminaba de un lado al otro

-no se pueden interceptar antes de que hablen con… Ultron-

-sí, pero en este punto ellos aún no tendrían acceso al cetro, siendo honesta ni siquiera saben cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones- traté de explicar.

-trataremos de hacerlo allí- dijo Natasha seria, bueno a mi parecer ella trataba de analizar toda la situación.

-pero…- musité.

-en serio quieres discutir con ella- inquirí Clint con seriedad mientras mi amiga me miraba como diciendo

-es que no entiendo como funcionaria- argumenté.

-nosotros consideramos que "ganarlos" antes no podía sernos útil porque necesitábamos la cercanía que crean con el robot homicida, pero si hiciéramos lo que la agente Romanoff sugiere podríamos manipular a Ultron con su ayuda desde un principio… serian como doble agentes ¿cierto?-.

-si es como lo plantean no serían acusados por los robos o lo que pase en Sokovia-.

Sabía que esa idea le fascinaba porque esa era una de las ideas que quería trabajar en sus fanfictions así que realmente tomaría la oportunidad de crearla -me gusta esa idea así evitamos que sean tan malos villanos y los juegos mentales que dejaran al equipo fuera de juego… sobre todo lo de Hulk por lo no tendríamos tantos problemas con Wakanda-.

-aunque todavía necesitaríamos la visión de Thor- le dije a mi amiga.

-puedo replicarla, puedo mostrarle exactamente lo que debe ver y solo dale la dirección de a dónde debe ir-. Me dijo Kaylin mientras de nuevo empezaba a caminar de un lado al otro.

-¿de qué hablan ustedes dos?- dijo Clint

-les explicaremos después… mírenlo de la siguiente manera, esta rara conversación que tenemos Dan y yo es como ustedes cuando hablan de Budapest, nadie más saben de lo que hablan-.

-cada vez me agradan más-. Yo diría que Kaylin le agradaba más que yo, pero se era mi punto de vista.

-eso es bueno porque trabajaremos juntos-. Esa definitiva no parecía la Kaylin que conocía desde niña.

-la chica Maximoff y tú tienen prácticamente los mismos poderes- le preguntó Natasha a mi amiga de pronto.

-sí, prácticamente los son-. Ni siquiera se por qué respondí en lugar de Kaylin, solo lo hice y por ello me gane miradas de desaprobación.

-no podrías mantener un enlace con ella- sugirió Natasha.

-puedo intentarlo si ella me lo permite- le respondió Kaylin con una ligera sonrisa, una que me dio escalofríos.

-bueno, entonces vamos a intentar esto- dijo Natasha y empezamos a armar un plan para ejecutar esa noche.

* * *

 **En serio muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y de dejar un comentario. Ya saben, pueden decirme sobre cualquier error que vean, acepto sugerencias y cualquier comentario, follow o favorite es bien recibido, me animan a seguir.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, solo los dos OC son míos. Yo solo los tomé con el objetivo de entretener y hacer reír, no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno.**

* * *

 **Capitulo: 7**

 **_ Kaylin Kass Opv _**

En cuanto Daniel y mis mentores se marcharon el uniforme de Hawkeye abandono mi cuerpo y me vestí con lo que había elegido de mi armario y tengo que decir parezco más una villana que una heroína ya que estoy vestida de negro, pero que culpa tengo yo de que esa ausencia de color me quedara tan bien… además creo que va perfecto para la ocasión, pues si bien no soy alguien de fiestas, era una fiesta de los vengadores y tenía una invitación así que no la desperdiciaría.

Contradictorio. Definitivamente, pero que iba a hacer así soy yo… y bueno además de eso tenía que cumplir con cierta pequeña amenaza a cierto millonario, pero en fin dos horas y medias después alguien, que asumo era Dan, toco a mi puerta así que termine de poner mi capucha sobre mi cabeza y fui a abrirle para así poder terminar de arreglarme -te ves bien- le dije mientras le dejaba pasar.

-digo lo mismo… ¿te teñiste el pelo de plateado?- Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-es una de mis pelucas de cosplay solo que la trence para un look diferente-. Que puedo decir me aburría un poco ser castaña a diario y más cuando vas de fiesta –te ves bien de traje casual y más si es negro-.

-bueno la peluca te queda bien y por tu elección de color creo que combinamos muy bien, además tengo que decir me sorprender verte con tacones porque tú con esas cosas eres igual de torpe que un cervatillo recién nacido-. Algo hizo click en él -¡deja de usar tus poderes de forma irresponsable!-.

-me dijiste que no hicieras más portales y no los he hecho… Natasha sabe pelear en tacones, aunque eso no es lo más recomendable por las torceduras de tobillo- argumenté y al instante su expresión supe que había caído en cuenta de que tal vez había roto mis propias normas.

-tu tacto. Te tomo más de cinco segundos soltarla, querías tomar la mayor cantidad de habilidades- se explicó a sí mismo-.

-que puedo decir. El entrenamiento del Red Room puede ser útil y usado para buenas causas-.

-¿podrás bailar ballet?-

Esa era una buena pregunta, a lo que pronto le daría respuesta -no sé, no que probado gracias por recordármelo… ¿tienes el cetro?-.

-en su estuche- me respondió.

Al escuchar eso mire por todos lados pensando que lo había pasado por alto, pero no estaba -¿el estuche?- pregunté.

-en mi "apartamento", pensé que se vería muy sospechoso si lo llevaba a la fiesta-.

Y era cierto, además ya éramos demasiado raros para agregar algo más a la ecuación así que solo tenía un par de palabras que decir -por eso somos buen equipo-.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Dan me mostrara una enorme sonrisa y sin más nos dirigimos a la fiesta donde todo rebosaba de vida, la música retumbaba en mis oídos, pero eso no significaba que nos estuviéramos divirtiendo pues sabíamos que bajo nuestros pies Ultron estaba naciendo y tomando control de legión de acero… Podía sentir que el ambiente que nos rodeaba estaba cambiando, de hecho por alguna extraña razón podía sentir como Ultron empezaba a tomar consciencia y eso me dio escalofríos, tanto así que por un momento me pregunte si desconectar la energía de la torre detendría ese proceso, pero luego recordé de la energía se autoabastecía gracias a la tecnología del rector Arc.

Cualquier intento de desconectar la energía sería inútil. Agitada y nerviosa me encontraba, algo bastante anormal en mí, tanto así que… -¿estás bien?- me preguntó Daniel.

De inmediato asentí -sí, es solo que siento como la el siniestro hijo de vibranio/adamantium de Stark cobra vida bajo nuestros pies-.

-no deberías poder hacerlo-.

Daniel estaba en lo cierto y me preocupaba -lo sé, aún no está fusionado con la gema-.

-tal vez tus poderes son más fuertes de lo que pensamos-. Esa sugerencia no me gustaba.

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunté nerviosa.

-esperar si los cambiamos ahora tal vez se dé cuenta-.

-bueno… si vamos a esperar tenemos que actuar normal y no como un par de raros-.

-es un buen argumento-. Tras suspirar para calmar mis nervios miré a mí alrededor para ver que podría hacer y por suerte encontré la cura perfecta para mi problema -voy a jugar billar ¿vienes?- le pregunté a mi compañero.

-no gracias, eso es lo tuyo-.

Sonreí y luego me dirigí a la mesa para dedicarme a jugar y así distraer mi mente -¿puedo jugar?- pregunté.

-claro- respondió Steve -… Sam ella es Kaylin, protegida de Clint y Natasha-.

-¿desde cuándo toman protegidos?- preguntó Sam.

-desde que aparecieron dos chicos con demasiado poder que no entendían y decidieron que no podían dejarlos sin supervisión- contesté.

A causa de mi respuesta una risa salió de los de Sam y yo sentía que debía morderme la lengua para comprobar que no estaba soñando… y por suerte no lo estaba así que pude relajarme un poco mientras "conocía" un poco a dos vengadores de mi larga lista de favoritos, pero lamentablemente lo bueno y lo genial duran poco.

Sabía que ellos se irían a hablar de Bucky así que no tenía sentido quedarme ahí jugando sola así que regrese junto a mi compañero, quien se había quedado observando todo a su alrededor más que disfrutando de la propia fiesta -¿qué tal tu juego?- me preguntó al verme.

-no soy tan buena como creía- admití con una sonrisa.

-son vengadores no podías ganar-.

Su comentario me parecía que no tenía sentido alguno, pero no le dije nada, de hecho no nos dijimos más después de eso, nosotros solo observamos silenciosamente aquellas escenas que ya habíamos visto y otras nuevas por lo que podía decir que ciertamente no éramos el alma de la fiesta, aunque de pronto ambos vimos que una de las escenas que menos nos gustaba de dicha película estaba por empezar así que en este punto estaba pensando como podía evitarla, pero ocurrió algo que no me esperaba en lo absoluto y que de hecho me dejo sin habla unos segundos -¡por favor evitemos esto!- prácticamente suplicó mi amigo.

-no se sup'one que eso alterara la trama- le dije con el mismo tono que él llegó a usar alguna vez conmigo.

-ya lo hicimos de cualquier manera, esto no será nada-.

El argumento de Daniel era válido, además no me gustaba la pareja en absoluto ya que me parecía que había salido de la nada, aunque mi madre decía que era algo que del director había planeado desde la primera película de los vengadores,

-¿en qué momento te volviste más romanogers que yo?- le pregunté extrañada… realmente extrañada.

-es tu culpa-.

-mi culpa… solo porque yo me enoje y me queje cada vez que veo no me hace culpable-… o tal vez sí.

-estoy contigo cuando la vez. Es casi como un mensaje subliminal- se quejó Daniel.

-tú eres el que dice que en las películas tienen química y se ven bien juntos, además de que esta todo el asunto de Rusia y . no se llevan bien y sería bastante irónico-.

-es que si sería genial…-.

-yo solo pienso dos cosas la primera: son canon por dos películas animadas de Marvel y en una de esas están casados tiene un hijo llamado James Rogers, así sea universo alterno y también que en uno que otro comic han tenido que ver si sabes a lo que me refiero y segundo: tengo la creencia de que nadie deja a Natasha Romanoff. Ella te deja y lo hace de forma magistral…!Es Black Widow por el padre de todo!-.

-no te entiendo-.

-sé que está bien mostrar debilidad, pero de la forma en la que lo hicieron y con Banner… ¿en serio?… Qué pasó con Clint Barton, Matt Murdock, James Buchanan Barnes, estaba más relacionada con ellos que Hulk -.

-tiene sentido… y no te gusta daredevil-.

-lo sé, pero es mejor que Banner- dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al instante una risa salió de los labios de mi mejor amigo -debí haber grabado eso ya que conociéndote no lo dirás de nuevo-.

-eres idiota- mascullé con una sonrisa.

-le diré a tu mamá- Musitó Daniel enojado.

-que rudo- le dije entre risas -…y en serio así esperaras conseguir una cita con Black Widow-.

Daniel solo me miró malhumorado y yo sonreí divertida y victoriosa -quiero ir por una cerveza me acompañas- me él dijo serio.

-buena estrategia para romper aquella conversación-.

-solo quiero una cerveza- dijo Daniel indiferente, aunque para mi sorpresa él realmente hablaba en serio.

-bebes cerveza ¿desde cuándo?- le pregunté intrigada.

-¿desde cuándo tú bebes vodka saboreado y sake?-.

-touché, mon petit chaton- le dije con una sonrisa.

-no sé Frances-.

-lo sé, por eso es divertido. No sabes que digo-.

-vamos por algo de beber-.

Sin más que ambos nos dirigimos a bar y empezamos a mirar entre las botellas, lo que llamo la atención de los dos vengadores que Dan quería interrumpir, de hecho lo hicimos en el momento justo -no nos miren así, y ambos tenemos edad legal para beber, además soy una especie de bruja… creo que puedo evitar la resaca-.

-… y mi metabolismo es acelerado así que al igual que el Capitán soy inmune al alcohol- explicó Daniel con una sonrisa inmensa.

-eso es más genial que evitar la resaca con magia- le dije falsamente disgustada.

-mucho- dijo Daniel entre risas al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

Al final arruinamos aquella conversación que a los dos nos parecía terriblemente innecesaria y conseguimos conversaciones interesantes que pudimos disfrutar antes de volver a la fiesta como tal, con algunos tragos incluidos -¿feliz?- le pregunté con un sonrisa.

-mucho. Dame eso cinco- eso era muy de la época de mi madre o muy de los ochenta, pero quien era yo para negarle eso.

-ahora solo debes invitarla a salir sin congelarte, tartamudear… o antes de que yo lo haga- bromeé.

-estas bromeando-.

-tal vez… si tal vez no…- dije entre risas.

-¿por qué no puedes ser como cualquier otra chica y soñar que te casas con el Capitán América?-.

Esa era una buena pregunta que en si no tenía respuesta y la verdad no creo que muchas chicas tengan muchos sueños de eso al menos que se tratara de una muy salvaje luna de miel… claro que no podía decirle eso a Daniel, me delataría si lo hiciera así que… -es tan fácil jugar contigo- le dije simplemente.

-te conozco desde que estábamos en pañales muy en el fondo sé que la invitarías a salir, lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedes ser como cualquier otra chica y soñar que te casas con el Capitán América-.

-porque no soy una chica normal, además para que soñar una vida rosa cuando puedo soñar algo divertido, sexy y salvaje que va a relajar- admití sin vergüenza.

-te prefería cuando te avergonzabas y te escondías en el armario a leer al puro estilo de Harry Potter. No tenía que lidiar con tu lado oscuro-.

-yo podría decir lo mismo de ti y tu cetro de Loki que no sabía que tenías- le comenté a mi amigo mientras contestaba un mensaje de mi hermano.

-no voy a hablar de eso-.

-créeme cuando te digo que por respeto a esta amistad no quiero saber o mejor dicho confirmar lo que pasa por mi cabeza en este momento-.

En este punto ya estaba fastidiada de la fiesta. Se me había hecho demasiado larga, larga a tal punto que extrañaba las transiciones rápidas de las películas, pero bueno esto me pasaba por querer ver un poco más del universo Marvel… a donde quiero llegar con esto es que tomo como cuatro horas para que la fiesta llegara a su fin y solo quedamos nosotros, los vengadores y la Dra. Cho.

Eso me decía que dentro de poco mis héroes favoritos empezaran con sus intentos de levantar Mjolnir, lo que debo admitir fue más gracioso en vivo, además aquí teníamos la oportunidad de levantarlo… claro que lograr eso era prácticamente imposible de hacerlo, pero saber eso no detuvo a Daniel para intentarlo… y he de admitir que yo también estuve tentada a hacerlo solo que estaba más preocupada por el nacimiento físico de Ultron y su ataque que otra cosa.

Yo solo rechace la oportunidad casi de manera que Natasha lo había hecho es su momento y poco tiempo después escuche "Ninguno es digno". Esas tres palabras fueron el inicio del caos, pero por más que me encantaba la idea de separar a un seudo Ultron a la mitad con solo pensarlo mientras que los vengadores lidiaban con la legión de hierro corrupta nosotros nos escabullimos al laboratorio para hacer el cambio.

Claro no fue tan fácil como parecía ya que ya que en lugar de ser solo miembro de la legión de hierro corrupta había más de uno dispuesto a proteger la "linternita del destino" así que mientras mi amigo y socio hacia el cambio gracias a súper velocidad yo pude aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar toda la ira que tenía acumulada que tenía hace tiempo

Dos fueron destruidos y el ultimo se llevó nuestro señuelo así que podíamos reunimos con los demás y que bueno que lo hicimos porque en ese punto ya estaban levantado a Stark por el cuello… es mi imaginación o hay como cierto desfase de tiempo en esto… bueno la verdad no importa mucho ya que el punto era tener en nuestras manos el cetro real, eso aligerar un poco la situación al Sr. "Yo soy Ironman"

-Thor deberías bajar a Stark, tenemos el original- le dije al Dios nórdico mientras señalaba lo que mi socio llevaba entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo…?- nos preguntaron todos los que no conocían nuestro plan.

-lo que ese robot egocéntrico se llevo fue una réplica exacta del cetro de Loki que mande hacer- explicó Daniel y todos en esa sala se quedaron observando a mi amigo como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo -qué…me gusta hacer cosplay-.

-no te gusta, crees que es llegar al extremo- dije sin pensarlo.

-Kass no ayudas- susurró él avergonzado.

-dije eso en voz alta-.

-sí- contestaron unísono.

-lo siento, estoy algo abrumada en estos momentos, todos piensan muy alto, tanto que es prácticamente evitarlo- dije algo avergonzada.

-tendremos que trabajar en eso- me dijo Natasha con seriedad.

-sí, lo sé, aunque ahora tenemos que tratar algo mas importante

-cierto, me deben mil quinientos más impuestos dólares- dijo Daniel de pronto mientras jugaba con el cetro real… y después dice que soy yo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tony, asumo yo porque él era el del dinero

-porque eso fue lo que me costó la réplica que ese robot se llevó-

-en serio gastaste tanto…acaso tu novia tiene alguna extraña fijación Loki y tú aceptaste jugar a ser él con la linternita del destino incluida-. Aquí es donde mi madre diría no aclares que oscureces.

-nos desviamos de tema Stark-. Por la cara de Daniel sabía que Stark dio justo en el centro de la diana y no sé porque eso me avergonzaba, porque de igual forma eso no tenía nada que ver conmigo

-es cierto Stark, no trates de cambiar conversación. El Dr. Banner te dijo que hablaras con el equipo antes de hacer algo y no lo escuchaste, te advertimos que algo podría pasar y no nos escuchaste-.

-ustedes son nuevos aquí no saben que pasa-.

Si lo sabíamos -la invasión Chitauri te traumatizo, lo sabemos- dije con cierto fastidio que sabía estaba fuera de lugar, pero que por las expresiones que tenían todos en esa pequeña sala también estaban agotados por el tema de la invasión –todos sabemos…-.

No pude continuar con mis palabras porque Daniel pronunció un conjunto de palabras que no debía -hagas lo que hagas alguien diezmará al mundo y no podrán detenerlo-.

-¡Daniel no lo pongas más paranoico de lo que está!- exclamé rápidamente.

-¿de qué hablan ustedes dos?- preguntó Stark.

Esto era algo que no quería que se supiera y tenía que reaccionar rápido -Ultron es el problema ahora y no vas a usar las palabras de Daniel para desviar el tema-.

-cierto… por qué mejor no nos enfocamos en el hecho de que ustedes dos lo sabían- dijo Stark señalando a mis vengadores favoritos.

-lo sabíamos y fueron bastante convincentes con su plan… sin contar que conocían algunos detalles que nadie más conocía, eso fue suficiente para convencernos de que sabían de lo que hablaban y los dejamos actuar-

-¿qué más ocultan?-.

-no tanto como tú al parecer, creaste inteligencia artificial sin consultarlo con el equipo Stark- dijo Steve.

-y también te advirtieron de eso y lo ignoraste… cabe resaltar- dijo Natasha.

-¿lo hicieron?-.

Con esas palabras mi sangre estaba hirviendo, Stark como siempre, desde mi punto de vista trataba de aminorar sus acciones… por suerte en ese momento Clint reprodujo los videos de nuestras conversaciones con el genio, Playboy filántropo así que su pregunta no tenía validez, la advertencia estaba ahí, no podía argumentar que no habíamos dicho nada -te dijimos que no lo hicieras… te advertimos que esto pasaría y no nos oíste- le dije seria.

-bueno… por tu ego sabíamos que no lo harías- comentó Daniel indiferente.

-¿cuál es su plan?- nos preguntó el Capitán.

-necesitamos a los Maximoff-. Esa fue la respuesta de Daniel

-no es cierto- escuchamos decir a Stark.

-si logramos interceptarlos antes de que lleguen a Ultron serán una ventaja- argumenté

-ellos son de Hydra- dijo Stark con convicción.

-lo sé, pero saben que los llevo a unirse a ellos- le dije al Capitán y luego dirigí mi vista a Stark -te odian Tony porque los dos misiles que destruyeron su vida eran de tu compañía, pero claro tu probablemente no tuviste nada que ver con su venta, probablemente la venta la hizo Obadiah, sin embargo tu nombre era el que estaba pintado a un costado del misil que los tuvo en vilo por dos días… que te odien fue lo que causo todo eso, que te odien y odien a los vengadores que has impulsado-.

-si bien no es tu culpa, eres al único que pueden culpar porque eres el rostro de tu compañía- argumentó Daniel.

-exacto-.

-esa es la razón de que te mostrara tu peor miedo, ella sabía que harías todo este caos. Eres tan predecible que una veinteañera enojada supo cómo gatillar el que causaras la destrucción de lo que tú mismo has creado… y de hecho ella solo te mostro el fin de los vengadores como los conocemos, nada más, tu decidiste crear a esa versión metálica extremadamente siniestra de ti a pesar de las advertencias que te dimos-.

-También declaraciones como: "yo privaticé la paz mundial" no ayudan a mejorar la imagen que tienen de ti- acotó Daniel y he de admitir que tenía razón.

-cualquiera puede tener pesadillas, pero eso no significa que actuaremos creando algo que puede llevarnos a nuestra propia destrucción-

-nos necesitas y los necesitas o esa cosa que tiene una ego más grande que el tuyo destruirá una capital de un país en crisis y la culpa que sentirás después solo les dificultara las cosas a todos- dijo Daniel con una seriedad que no me esperaba.

-y se supone que yo era la que no le agradaba Stark-. Comentó Daniel divertido.

-sin comentarios- dije.

-suenan como si esa bruja te agradada más que yo-. Y Stark tenía razón.

Me reí, me fue inevitable –en mi caso ella me agrada más que tú y eso que la consideraba de lo peor en un principio- le dije a Stark con una sonrisa -no puedes culparme. Te lo dije… mis palabras no son realmente duras, esas vendrán cuando el caos reine… cumplí con mi palabra-.

-en este caso estoy de acuerdo con Kass, Maximoff me agrada más que tú en estas circunstancias-. Honestamente no me esperaba esas palabras, pero le diría nada al respecto ya que al final de cuenta me estaba a apoyando y luego me recordó que teníamos otros planes -…si seguimos aquí hablando perderemos la oportunidad-.

-cierto, creo que es hora de irnos-. Con un solo chasquido de mis dedos una brecha… portal o lo que sea para llevarnos a Sokovia, más específicamente en el mismo sitio donde decía aterrizar el quinjet en las escenas extendidas.

-iré con ellos-.

Escuchamos decir a Clint y al instante Daniel se emocionó, lo hizo incluso más que yo y eso lo digo por sus palabras -¡genial! más diversión-.

-¿quién eres y que le hiciste a mi centrado amigo?-.

-se está divirtiendo de lo lindo- dijo mi socio mientras cruzaba el portal.

-definitivamente soy mala influencia para ti- musité mientras le seguía.

-chicos… ¿qué tengo que hacer?- nos preguntó Clint.

-solo camina a través estarás bien- le dije con una sonrisa.

-sí, ella no es el dios del engaño y las travesuras- pronunció Daniel divertido.

-ese eres tú ¿cierto?- le dije de vuelta.

-esa estuvo buena-.

-ustedes dos juntos me darán dolor de cabeza-.

-puedes sentarte con Natasha y hablar de eso, ten por seguro que se entenderán en ese aspecto- bromeé.

-no creo que pueda estar en una habitación con ella y pronunciar alguna palabra-.

Clint tenía razón con ese planteamiento… pero eso no era lo más curioso de sus palabras, lo era el hecho de que durarte toda esta extraña conversación que había surgido Clint aun trataba de encontrar la forma adecuada para llegar con nosotros, pero he de suponer que tenía desconfianza a la "magia" gracias a Loki me tome la libertad de darle un pequeño empujón mágico para hacerlo cruzar -te tardabas mucho… lo siento-.

-no me culpes hay que ser precavido con cosas como estas- dijo mi mentor mientras se ponía de pie.

-lo se… yo puedo alterar todo el universo con tan solo una frase como "no más mutantes"- Eso no me ayudaba a quedar bien.

-eso no se aplica a este universo- susurró Daniel de forma infantil

-Dan… hablaremos luego de esto- dije seria… no… fastidiada.

-ustedes son peculiares-.

A como yo lo veía, no éramos tan diferentes al dueto conformado por él y Natasha -lo sabemos- le dijimos unisonó.

-bien… definamos lo que haremos. Yo vigilare a la distancia por si es necesario-.

-no esperaría otra cosas, eres bueno en eso-.

-les bloqueare el paso o mejor dicho trate de mantener a Pietro a raya para que puedas acercarte a su hermana- dijo Daniel ya dispuesto a cumplir con la tarea que se había auto impuesto

-no creo que eso sea posible-.

-resulta que soy aún más rápido que no será problema-.

No pude evitar mirar a Daniel de la forma que solía hacerlo cuando se ponía un poco pretencioso, de hecho quería hacer un comentario con respecto de sus palabras, pero no me dio tiempo pues en ese momento Clint nos entregó intercomunicadores, intercomunicadores que ni siquiera sabíamos cuando los había tomado, pero sin dudarlo dos veces los tomamos y los pusimos en nuestros oídos y sin más Daniel desapareció entre las sombras de la misma forma que mi mentor así que yo también empecé a caminar por las calles de aquella ciudad, confiada de que me cubrirían bien la espalda si algo pasaba, aunque también empecé a preguntarme si la lección de color de mi vestido y sus completos había sido elegidos a agrede por mi subconsciente pues prácticamente me confundía en la noche gracias al negro, que pasaba por completo desapercibida entre la gente del mercado.

Y así fue entre un paso y otro de a poco me fui acercando a la iglesia, aunque una parte de mi me decía que no debía hacerlo, además Wanda ya sabía de nuestra presencia en el lugar ya que yo había sentido la de ellos, la pretendencia de Pietro en movimiento así que en ese punto podía suponer que la suposición y la acción de Daniel era la correcta, y para mí eso era perfecto porque así ambas tendríamos una buena oportunidad de hablar tranquilas, pero al parecer ella y yo no compartíamos la misma forma de pensar pues entre más nos acercábamos donde se encontraba podía sentir como alguien trataba de entrar en mi cabeza

-está a tres metros de ti- dijo Clint de pronto.

-sabe que estamos aquí. Quiere entrar en mi mente- le expliqué.

-como detesto esa sensación- comenté.

-ciertamente no es agradable… ¿es un buen momento para decir que estoy nerviosa?-

-tranquila lo harás bien, te cubriré la espalda si es necesario-.

Aquello lo sabía muy bien, de la misma forma que sabía que esas palabras debían calmarme, pero simplemente no lograron su cometido y tenía sentido no iba estar cara a cara con cualquier persona… ciertamente sabia esta Wanda tenía la mitad de poder que la de los comics, incluso los míos y no podía evitar sentirme algo intimidada, aunque a la verdad… no sé… esperaba que entre "brujas" nos entendiéramos.

Suena un poco absurdo ahora que lo pienso, pero es que la energía fluía demasiado haciendo bastante evidente que no era bien recibida, que estaban tratando con gran fuerza de encontrar mi mayor miedo para hacerme retroceder solo que al ser similares me era posible mantenerla a raya -tratando de ver mi mayor miedo- le dije una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella con una sonrisas ante su expresión de sorpresa al ver que no lograba su cometido.

-¿qué eres?- me preguntó Wanda al ver que no podía entrar en mi mente.

-humana… bueno eso creo, pero eso no es lo que quieres saber- respondí -soy como tu… por decirlo de alguna manera-.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Tú y tu amigo no estaban entre los voluntarios-.

-honestamente no lo sé o me interesa, solo sé que lo soy y no tengo problema con ello- respondí –pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, vine… vinimos a ofrecerles algo mejor de lo que ofrecerá quien los espera en la iglesia-.

-si estas con los vengadores no me interesa-.

-¿estás segura de eso?- le pregunté, aunque sabía que no obtendría una respuesta de su parte así que sin mirarla la tome del brazo y el mostré su peor miedo. Prácticamente al instante su rostro se llenó terror puso y lágrimas empezaron correr sin control –acertaste con lo que le dijiste en el mercado. Eso pasara-.

-¿qué quieren de nosotros?-.

-Ayúdennos y los ayudaremos… creo que es justo- le dije.

-lo es… ¿qué tenemos que hacer?-.

* * *

 **Sé que me ha tomado un mundo terminar este capítulo, pero es que se me complico un poco y luego tuve uno de esos conocidos como bloqueos creativos, uno terrible y cuando estaba a poco de terminar un terremoto se hizo sentir en casi todo mi país, aunque he de admitir que sin esa situación tan inesperada no hubiera tomado el impulso que necesitaba para terminar este capítulo… en serio muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, muchas, muchas gracias.**

 **Ya saben, pueden decirme sobre cualquier error que vean, acepto sugerencias y cualquier comentario, follow o favorite es bien recibido, me animan a seguir.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, solo los dos OC son míos. Yo solo los tomé con el objetivo de entretener y hacer reír, no tengo ánimo de lucro alguno.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **_Daniel Lewis Opv primera parte_**

 **Flashback**

Estaba tenso. Detestaba la idea de dejar a Kaylin sola por más que fuera poderosa, y distraer a Pietro fuera mi idea en un principio, además de aburrido ya que el velocista no representaba un problema para mí… era como jugar al gato y el ratón, iba de un lado a otro en menos de lo que me tomaba parpadear, cuando Pietro iba por mi yo ya me encontraba en el punto opuesto como si nada… realmente era más rápido que él.

Sin embargo en mi situación me era fácil ver el agotamiento de Quicksilver. Pietro no era muy estable cuando corría, mientras yo estaba fresco como lechuga, así que no podía evitar preguntarme que había fallado durante el proceso de alteración de Hydra.

-¿ _Cómo eres más rápido que Maximoff_?-. escuché de pronto gracias al intercomunicador.

-no lo sé-.

- _mientes_ -. Me dijo.

Solo pude sonreír al verme descubierto -yo lo quise así. Digamos que es una situación similar a la de Kass-. Le dije

- _eso es interesante_ -.

-era este poder o ser una versión rara de Hulk- le dije sin pensar.

- _¿Por qué Hulk?-_ me preguntó el arquero.

-la respuesta es personal-. Ni loco le diría que su mejor amiga tuvo en romance o "algo" con Hulk y que para mí eso era algo de admirar, ya era suficiente con aquel video del interrogatorio, además antes de decir algo más debía preguntarme como lo estaba oyendo tan claramente si me estaba moviendo tan rápido que no cualquiera podía percibirlo, aunque suene raro –¿sabes a qué velocidad me estoy moviendo?- pregunté.

- _ni siquiera puedo verte, así que no lo sé-._ Me gusto esa respuesta de su parte.

-bueno, olvídalo… ¿ves a Kass?-.

- _sí, parece que están teniendo una conversación interesante. Maximoff está agitada-_ me respondió Clint.

-Kass uso su carta bajo la manga así que esto no debería durar mucho más-. dije tratando de disimular mi agotamiento.

-¿porque no solo pones el pie? Eso lo desestabilizaría y caería al suelo, y podrías descansar- sugirió mi mentor al oírme.

Y no podía negar que era buena idea, así que eso hice, y en menos de lo que esperaba Pietro Maximoff fue a dar al suelo, mientras que yo finalmente pude respirar aliviado… aunque obviamente eso no duro mucho tiempo, en tan solo un par de minutos él ya estaba listo para atacar, pero por suerte su gemela intervino a tiempo.

-déjalos irse-. Le ella pidió algo seria.

-pero…-. musitó el gemelo.

-hicimos un trato, seremos aliados-. Explicó Kaylin vagamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Exclamó el velocista sorprendido.

-creo que ustedes tienen que reunirse con alguien-. Les recordé.

-¿cómo nos contactaremos?-. Preguntó Pietro.

-yo me encargare de eso-. dijo Kaylin mirando a Wanda con una sonrisa.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Luego de eso regresamos a la torre, regresamos victoriosos por decirlo de alguna manera; teníamos a los gemelos de nuestro lado, pero aun teníamos que lidiar con Ultron solo que no podíamos resolverlo todo en una noche por lo que tras recuperar algo de sueño ya estábamos listos para lidiar con el caos del día siguiente.

Kaylin y yo éramos como asistentes de todos los héroes, mientras que estos se movían por la torre para averiguar los movimientos de… nuestro enemigo… porque nosotros nos negamos a dar demasiada información. En este punto Hill le estaba diciendo al Capitán que Strucker estaba muerto y Clint terminaba de hablar con su esposa y en menos de lo que nos imaginábamos encontrábamos hablando de los estragos causados por Ultron y compañía.

-su hijo tampoco será un problema para ustedes-. Aquello salió de mi boca sin pensar, gracias a que había recordado un par de episodios de los Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-¿de qué está hablando?- preguntó el Capitán a mi socia.

-de nada de lo que deban preocuparse realmente- respondió ella apresuradamente.

-bien… sabemos que Strucker sabía algo que Ultron trata de encubrir-.

-¿ustedes lo saben?-. Nos preguntó Clint.

-Stark tiene la respuesta-. Fue nuestra respuesta unísona.

Y sí que la tenía, así que todos terminamos en la aquella sala que se ve en la película rodeados de cajas y papeles buscando la información sobre Ulysses Klaue, mientras hablaban de él, lo terrible que era… y de cómo Stark lo conocía, pero no había hecho negocios con él, para luego llegar a las insinuaciones sobre el metal originario de Wakanda.

Era evidente que iríamos tras Ultron y Ulysses Klaue, y había algo que me preocupaba de eso, y eso era Hulk, por suerte yo sabía cómo evitarlo. -no lleven a el Dr. Banner… es solo por si acaso-. Les sugerí con cierto nerviosismo, y casi al instante pude escuchar como la mano de Kaylin daba contra su frente, lo que era bastante ilógico ya que sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con esa sugerencia mía, y eso no podría negármelo.

-¿qué hizo?-. Me preguntó el Dr. Banner.

Y todos en aquella habitación nos estaban mirando, bueno me estaban mirando… ahora sí que podía entender porque mi amiga se hubo llevado la mano a la frente -no quiere saberlo Dr. Banner- respondió Kaylin para arreglar mi error.

-en serio no quiere-. Repetí haciendo énfasis.

-¿Por qué debemos escuchar a unos niños?-. Preguntó Stark de mala manera.

-porque jugaste a ser superior y creaste inteligencia artificial homicida y nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos cómo reducir el daño-.

-Kaylin-. Dije para llamar su atención.

-qué… él pregunto-. A veces ella puede ser una niña.

-basta-. Dijo el Capitán. –Dr. Banner se quedara, el resto prepárense partimos en diez minutos-.

Después de aquellas palabras el equipo y yo nos dispersamos por la torre para prepararnos para la misión, aunque en mi caso no tomo demasiado tiempo; solo buscaría una camisa manga larga y pantalones deportivos ya que no tenía ningún equipo especial, y una vez termine de arreglarme, fui a molestar a mi mejor amiga, a quien conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba tan llena de energía que probablemente ya estaba lista por lo que me tome la libertad de cruzar al otro lado del pasillo para hacerle compañía.

Como si fuera cosa del destino la puerta se abrió para mí y no fue sorpresa encontrármela a unos cuantos metros de mí luciendo el traje de Hawkeye con todos sus accesorios, aunque luchaba con sus botas… lo que me hacía querer reír. -¿necesitas ayuda?- le pregunté mientras trataba de contenerme.

-sí, toda chica se merece su momento a lo cenicienta- me dijo ella con una sonrisa y yo sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella para hacer lo que había ofrecido -…gracias por no reírte-.

-¿quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amiga?-. Fue inevitable reír mientras decía aquello.

-esa es mi frase-. Se quejó ella de forma infantil.

-lo sé… por cierto… es bueno verte al natural-. Le dije.

-no podía ir a una misión con peluca… no me parece práctico-.

Estaba seguro de que si pudiera hacerlo lo haría, pero eso en si no era lo importante. Mientras la observaba podía notar gracias al espejo esa pequeña sonrisa de emoción dibujada en su rostro. Era evidente que ella estaba dispuesta y lista para cumplir con lo que se nos venía encima.

-no puedo creer que vayamos a Wakanda-. le dije emocionado para sacar conversación.

-en realidad es la costa de África-. me corrigió mi socia y acompañante.

Y estaba en lo cierto… pero es que yo tenía mis propios planes, planes al estilo Kaylin Kass. -lo sé, pero es que después de esto nos daremos una vuelta por Wakanda-.

-¡estás loco!- le escuché decir.

Estallé en risas al instante, y luego salieron de mi boca palabras que debieron dolerle un poco…, lo decía por la expresión de disgusto que apareció en su rostro. -de haber sido tú idea estarías feliz-.

-buen punto… pero es que considero que aún no es necesario-. Argumentó ella.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería decirle aburrida en su cara, pero me contuve y decidí ser el serio de la situación, sobre todo porque me llamaba la atención que ella quisiera ser tan cautelosa y precavida, ya que de ella me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-no es buena idea postergar esto, y lo sabes-. Argumenté yo.

-ya lo sé. Necesitaremos un plan y aliados-.

-aplicaremos la de Steve en Civil War-. le dije serio.

-dejar que Sam llame a Scott para que este de su lado en la pelea entre amigos-. Por la expresión en el rostro de Kaylin sabía que estaba extrañada.

-¿porque no?...-sabemos que para eso Nat jugaría como doble agente y más porque le agradamos y sabemos en lo que va a terminar, así que sumar a T´challa desde antes del Civil War será doble ventaja-.

Al instante ella me miró. -tenemos que dejar de convivir tanto-.

-lo sé, es aterrador que piense como tú-. dije sin pensar.

-cambiando de tema…te pareces a Steve Jobs cuando daba las conferencias para Apple-.

Me deprimí al instante, al lado de ella que estaba prácticamente lista para combatir con un villano o cualquier otro, yo podía pasar desapercibido muy fácilmente. -esto es tan injusto-. me quejé.

Una risa salió de los labios de Kaylin. -pudiste haberte puesto tu cosplay de Loki y listo-.

-muy graciosa-. Le dije mientras golpeaba su hombro ligeramente.

-lo digo en serio… no sabes que trucos puede tener escondidos, sabes que a Loki le gusta tener dagas y cuchillos ocultos-.

Detestaba que estuviera en lo cierto. -es un hechicero, las hace aparecer mágicamente, no tiene nada que ver con su vestuario, así que si me lo pusiera solo sería el hazme reír de los vengadores- argumenté sin mirarla.

-bueno, quien sabe no lo sabrás si no te lo pruebas-.

De nuevo ella tenía razón, pero la vergüenza que podría llegar a pasar tenía más peso que cualquier otra cosa, además tenía la impresión de que si me "ponía" el traje de superhéroe no querría quitármelo por lo menos quince años… y qué pasaría si regresaba al mundo que yo pertenecía ¿me pasaría como a los reyes de Narnia cuando volvieron a su mundo después de tantos años? me sentiría fuera de lugar diciéndome aquí soy nada cuando allá era un héroe y a la final viviera todo deprimido a causa de mis recuerdos.

Definitivamente no quería eso, y por mismo no me había tomado la molestia de investigarme a profundidad con el objetivo de adaptarme mejor a mi nueva realidad, a diferencia de Kaylin, quien ya lo había hecho y que ahora estaba empezando a buscar como compaginar dicha vida con el mundo de los héroes… cosa me molestaba, ya que después, cuando volviéramos a donde pertenecíamos, tendría que lidiar con una chica depresiva, a la cual le costaría readaptarse a su realidad porque sería el único que sabría por lo que estaba pasando.

-te adaptaste bien-. Le comenté como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque por alguna razón sabía que no me gustaría lo que ella diría.

-¿tú aún tienes problemas?-. me preguntó ella entre risas.

Tenía que dejar de ser tan evidente. -no pertenecemos aquí-. le dije serio.

-no has escuchado la teoría que dice que hay una versión de uno mismo en los distintos universos que pueden encontrarse-.

No me gustaba a donde iba esto, sobre todo porque iba a ser muy tediosa. -teóricamente existimos en todos así que deberíamos poder adaptarnos en donde estemos- dijo ella con una facilidad que demostraba que en serio debió haber sido abogada… para todo tiene una buena defensa.

-serias feliz siendo mala o sabiendo que hay una versión mala de ti cuando está en tu hogar- le planteé.

-es hogar cuando la madre o el hermano que conozco de toda la vida está en el mismo mundo que yo y tienen las mismas dudas-. argumentó Kaylin sin mirarme y tenía que admitir que ese era un muy buen argumento que no sabía cómo refutar.

-Kaylin-.

-…además… tomara mucho tiempo para que las mismas probabilidades que nos trajeron aquí se repitan, y no usare mis poderes para volver a nuestra realidad. Yo no pienso volver Dan, las cosas pasan por algo y no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de cambiar mi vida así que tendrás que disfrutar tu tiempo aquí-. soltó ella de pronto.

-no tienes como asegurar eso-.

Una risa algo fría salió de los labios de Kaylin. -Dan, la magia del caos está conectada al universo, por lo que puedo sentir muchas cosa, puedo sentir como la energía fluye a través de todo, incluyéndome. Puedo sentirlo todo… hasta como el universo grita, también sé que puedo doblarlo, que puedo viajar entre universos con la practica suficiente, que puedo alterar las probabilidades a mi favor, que puedo sentir como magia autentica corre por mis venas y que todo puedo hacerlo con tan solo decir una frase con la suficiente convicción… ciertamente no es fácil mantenerlo bajo control, se necesita mucha fuerza mental-.

-Kaylin…-.

-tengo que agradecerte por hacerme admitir que quería semejante poder. Me gusta cómo se siente, aunque a la vez es aterrador-.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral de principio a fin… ¿este podría ser el nacimiento de una villana? -Kaylin-. Musité por tercera vez.

-tranquilo. Creo que ahora entiendo porque Wanda es como es… porque es tan propensa a pasar del bien al mal y viceversa-. Me dijo mi amiga calmadamente. -una vez leí un comentario del uno de los autores que trabajó el personaje… o tal vez fue uno de un fan… no sé, el punto es que planteaban que el cuerpo de Wanda era malo o su alma era buena o viceversa y al poseer tanta magia y poderes que dominan al universo es propensa a corromperse o a posesiones de otros entes y a eso súmale que tiene problemas psicológicos, por eso es un personaje que se encuentra en un punto gris-.

-suena a una bomba de tiempo, así que debo preocuparme por ti-. Realmente debía hacerlo, aunque tal vez era otra emoción.

-no es preocupación es miedo. Cuando me hiciste admitir que poderes quería, no pensaste que tendría en realidad todo ese poder en mis manos, pero tranquilo recuerda que me condicione a mí misma, y antes de que digas que no lo hice con la magia del caos, si lo hice solo que no te lo dije… aunque si llego a perder la razón por alguna razón, valga la redundancia solo asegúrate de que me mantengan dopada, haz que me coloquen una camisa de fuerza, un collar de electroshock y enciérrenme en una caja de cristal antibalas de al menos treinta centímetros de grosor en una isla desierta hasta que puedan regresarme la cordura-.

-me asustas-.

-tú mismo lo dijiste estoy algo obsesionada con Wanda- admitió ella. -eso a la final resulto una ventaja para mí, ya que al haberme "enamorado" de ella en estos meses es que leí cuanto pude encontrar de dicha heroína, de todas sus versiones y por lo mismo pude tomar nota de lo que ha hecho y le han hecho para saber que puedo aplicar a mi si es necesario… es solo por si acaso-.

Bien, Kaylin finalmente había admitido su pequeña obsesión por Wanda Maximoff, por lo que una parte de mi queria saltar emocionado, pero realmente no era el momento para celebrar, o sacar el marcador a relucir porque estaba muy asustado -no, lo digo en serio Kass. Me asustas-.

-"no se apresure a juzgar una bruja"-. Citó Kaylin con una sonrisa para… tranquilizarme.

-Wanda Maximoff, volumen 2, número 15-. Le dije.

-exacto. El número que no me dejaste terminar-. Agregó ella.

Debo decir que en el momento me llamo la atención el hecho de que ella conociera dicha frase y luego me recordara que no había terminado aquel número, así que por un presentimiento la miré y me encontré con sus ojos estaban grises, una clara señal de que estaba usando sus poderes -no los tomes tan a la ligera…grandes poderes conllevan grandes responsabilidades-.

Cualquiera diría que la situación ya estaba bien, que yo estaba bien por tan solo desviar el tema, pero no era así mi sangre aún estaba helada y ella solo estalló en risas mientras terminaba de trenzar su cabello castaño natural al puro estilo de Katniss.

-¿nos vamos?-. me preguntó mientras tomaba su arco y flechas para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Un largo suspiro salió de mi boca, he hice lo único que podía hacer. Seguirla o no seguirla he ahí mi dilema… Seguirla para asegurarme de que no hiciera nada estúpido y saliera lastimada de gravedad, como ella hacia conmigo de vez en cuando. Pensando en todas las veces que ella había estado ahí para mí

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, aunque aun así quería molestarla un poco para variar. -te faltan los lentes-. le dije sin mirarla

De inmediato Kaylin sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su cinturón unos lentes de sol morados que hacían juego con su traje y los puso sobre su cabeza haciendo la típica pose de chica coqueta y una sonrisa. –decías…-.

No pude evitar reír -¿tienes otro par para verme cool?-. le pregunté.

Ella al instante saco del mismo bolsillo otro par de lentes y los puso en mi cabeza -sabes que es lo genial de este par… yo puedo verte y tú puedes verme, y así que podremos comunicarnos de otra forma-.

-súper… aunque Kate no usa de estos, hasta donde yo sé-.

-pienso lo mismo, pero no vamos a quejarnos por eso. Nos serán útiles hoy-.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, si queríamos decir algo que los vengadores no debían saber podríamos apagar momentáneamente los intercomunicadores y comunicarnos entre nosotros, pero aún tenía una duda con respecto a ellos. -¿por qué los tienes?-.

-ni idea Clint solo usa los lentes de vez en cuando y dependiendo del autor-.

-ahora solo te falta la bufanda-. bromeé.

-la deje a propósito. No era práctica-.

Mi cara de sorpresa era como la exagerada cara de Deadpool y por ella termine ganándome una pequeña patada. –por qué me pateas… para ti los accesorios son todo con un cosplay, que tu decidas omitir uno es algo preocupante-.

-ya te dije. No era práctico… y antes de que digas algo, no soy Kate Bishop-.

-tienes veintitantos, eres arquera con una lengua a filada y tus relaciones amorosas han sido desastrosas yo diría que si podrías ser Kate Bishop en esta vida-.

-no me agradas-.

-pensé que estarías feliz con esas palabras-.

-ser la Kate Bishop del MCU implicaría que en algún punto tendré problemas con Clint y por los mismos me iría a los ángeles y no me gusta eso. Me agrada Clint-.

-no es tan genial-. pronuncié sin pensar demasiado.

-lo escogiste como mentor-. me recordó

-porque creo que hizo un buen trabajo con Wanda-. argumenté.

-solo fue un discurso- argumentó ella y que bueno que sea solo eso porque no quería tener que oír que dichos personajes tuvieron algo. Me daba escalofríos.

-te encanta ese discurso-. argumenté.

-sí, lo sé-. Admitió Kaylin con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, como si lo hubiéramos invocado, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nos encontramos con nuestro mentor… sí que es raro decirlo, en serio lo es, y lo más si no puedes emocionarte por temor a quedar en ridículo.

-¿vienen?- nos preguntó.

-claro-. le dije yo.

-¿están listos para esta misión?-. nos preguntó Hawkeye.

-creo que yo sí, él definitivamente no-. le respondió Kaylin.

-si eso se nota… lindo traje por cierto-. le dijo Clint.

Todos tienen un amigo o amiga "protagonista". Para los Avengers era Tony Stark, para mí, en este caso en específico era Kaylin Kass, pero no puedo culparla… ella está lista para el combate y yo parezco que voy a correr. Debí haberle hecho caso.

-lo sé, quien diría que buscando en el armario de mi apartamento encontraría un posible uniforme para este "trabajo"- le dijo Kaylin con una sonrisa.

-honestamente, cuando te vi ayer pensé que lo del traje era algo de mi imaginación- comentó el vengador.

-a diferencia de mi amigo aquí presente, a mí sí me gusta hacer trajes y usarlos para ir a convenciones, lo que no sabía es que al poner un pie en este mundo tendría que usarlo-.

-estoy aquí sabes-. me quejé.

-es que con tanto silencio de tu parte parece que no estuvieras-.

-¿por qué pareces Steve Jobs?- preguntó Clint mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

-a diferencia de ella no tengo uniforme de combate-. Definitivamente debí usar el traje de Loki.

-luego de esto deberías hablar con Stark con respecto- me dijo y no cabía de felicidad… y si sé que no quiero llevar un traje y salvar al mundo, pero es que sería genial tener uno de esos diseñado por Stark.

-tú sueño eso realidad, Dan y no lo niegues- comentó Kaylin con una sonrisa.

-sal de mi cabeza-. Ella solo rio divertida.

-…y ahora que hablamos de trajes y equipo-.

Debo decir que hasta de ese momento ninguno de los dos se percató de que nuestro mentor llevaba un equipo de arquería extra, suena loco, pero fue así… nos dimos cuenta cuando se los entregó a Kaylin. De inmediato saqué mi teléfono y puse la cámara del mismo en grabar porque quería tener su reacción grabada.

-un arco y flechas comunes no soportaran una misión y además lo necesitaras para aprender todos los trucos de cada flecha… sin contar que combinan con el traje-. le dijeron a Kaylin.

-no te decepcionare-. Kaylin tenía una sonrisa más grande que la del guasón.

-sé que no- le dijo Clint con una sonrisa.

Para mi decepción lo que esperaba no paso -¿no va vas tener una reacción a lo fangirl emocionada? Te están entregando el equipo que quieres tener en tus manos hace tiempo-. dije frustrado.

-no, así que guarda el teléfono-. me dijo ella tajante.

-si antes era buena ocultando como se sentía ahora será mejor ya que tiene las habilidades de Nat-.

Nuestro mentor tenía razón, pero yo quería ganar en algo… -¿sabes usar una espada?- le pregunté teniendo en cuenta que la llevaba su espada en el cinturón.

-no sé si recuerdes que practiqué esgrima en la escuela… y que también, aunque no si sea realmente útil, sé usar un sable de luz jadi-. me respondió entre risas.

Yo solo pude rodar los ojos y llevarme la mano a la frente tal y como ella lo había hecho en su momento.

-no me mires así, Dan. Tome clases que en la academia jadi y tengo el certificado para probarlo, clases eran impartidas coreógrafos de las películas y teniendo en cuenta que copie las habilidades de la Black Widow asumo que se moverme con una espada de doble filo en caso que deba usarla-. admitió Kaylin sin vergüenza alguna.

-cómo puedes admitir eso sin sentir vergüenza, además ¿sabes lo costoso que es eso?- le cuestioné.

-fue regalo de mi mamá por mi cumpleaños, todas las clases y tú que vas a hablar te gastaste un dineral en un cosplay de Loki para complacer a tu novia-.

-ella es tu espía rusa, personal. No vas a ganarle-. dijo Clint con una sonrisa.

Y él estaba en lo cierto. -ya no digo nada-.

Una risa salió de los labios de mi amiga y Clint, así que ya era oficial, tendría muchos dolores de cabeza con ellos dos juntos, de hecho ya tenía el primero, pero por suerte nuestro mentor me quito un preocupación de encima y eso lo alivio un poco. -Kaylin… no uses la espada hoy, primero debemos ver cómo te manejas con ella-.

-lo que tú digas, además una espada es prácticamente inútil con el metal-.

Aquellos no era del todo cierto solo tenías que irte a la época medieval para darte cuenta de que en realidad era todo lo opuesto, pero no se lo dría, porque, tal vez ella lo usaría como argumento después.

Después de aquellos las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y ella salió de primera para dejar su espada en los lockers.

-¿siempre es así?-. Me preguntó Clint de pronto, mientras nos dirigíamos con el resto del equipo.

-no siempre. Generalmente habla menos y tiene menos confianza en sí misma, eso cuando no conoce a quienes la rodean, conmigo o con sus otros amigos es así como la vez- le respondí.

-¿qué le pasó?-.

La pregunta de Clint era una muy buena pregunta y lo mejor de todo era que yo tenía una respuesta para ella. -no está en el universo que le corresponde y adquirió tal cantidad de poder con el cual que podría dominar el mundo si lo quiera-.

-es bueno que este de nuestro lado-.

-sí, lo sé-.

Luego de aquello ambos esperamos silenciosos, permanecimos en silencio mientras esperábamos a Kaylin para reunirnos con el resto del equipo, y debo admitir que fue algo incómodo… que le dices al superhéroe que te entrena cuando la persona que conoces y tiene más trato con él no está… simple te quedas como un idiota mirando tus pies porque te preguntas que podrías decirle a un vengador.

La respuesta es simple.

Nada.

Por suerte mi tortura se acabó en tan solo unos pocos minutos, aunque cuando volvió tenía un actitud algo extraña, que me hacía sospechar sobre las palabras que saldrían de su boca cuando estuviera junto a nosotros, así me tope la libertad de pararla en seco -si preguntas si te extrañamos no te hablare en una semana-.

-aburrido-.

-si sigues así no estás muy lejos de parecerte a Stark-. Sabía que le desagradaría esa comparación y que de inmediato volvería a su estado natural.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, por lo que los tres simplemente nos dirigimos al lugar donde se encontraban todos los demás para ajustar los últimos detalles de la misión, aunque con Tony Stark de por medio y esto lo digo porque en cuanto entramos a la "pista" de aterrizaje sus comentarios no se hicieron esperar -Legolas, creo que Katniss quiere tu lugar en los vengadores-.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, más porque veía a mi amiga, y mi mentor se miraron. Ella lo hacía como diciendo lo que Stark dice no es cierto así que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme un poco -…si dijera que eso no es cierto, estaría mintiendo… pero no se deberá a que se crea más genial que él sino porque cree que él genial y necesitar un plan de retiro en algún momento-.

-traidor-. Masculló Kaylin.

Yo solo pude reír -es la verdad, y no creo que al agente Barton le moleste que seas su plan de retiro- dije con cierta indiferencia –además, tú y yo sabemos que hay dos Hawkeyes-.

Sabía que Kaylin me quería matar por esa última acotación mía, podía verlo en su rostro, mientras que Clint estaba confundido a causa de ellas, aunque un par de segundos después me pareció por sus gestos que lo estaba considerando y sus palabras me lo confirmaron… Estas cosas solo le pasan a ella ¿Dónde quedo yo?

-si te entreno bien serás un buen plan de retiro-. Le dijeron a mi amiga.

-en serio-. Inquirió ella.

-ten más confianza en ti misma Kass… yo pensaba que no lograrías que tus asesinos maestros favoritos fueran tus mentores y lo lograste-. Le recordé.

-que dulce tu novio te alienta-. Escuchamos decir Stark.

No pudimos evitar mirarnos horrorizados luego de aquellas palabras -disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?-. pregunté…pues quien sabe tal vez habíamos oído mal.

-no fue ella quien te hizo vestirte de Loki-. Sugirió el genio.

No nos habíamos equivocado -no bromes con eso Stark, ella es como mi hermana no puedo verla de otra forma-. Le dije con nerviosismo.

-me pasa lo mismo, es como mi hermano-.

-además…ella ni siquiera es atractiva-. Que quede asentado que esas palabras fueron dichas sin pensar, aunque eso no detuvo a Kaylin para que me diera una ligera patada.

-no todas somos Natasha Romanoff-. dijo Kaylin con cierto disgusto.

-eso fue golpe bajo, y más considerando el fondo de pantalla de tu iPad-. le recordé.

-lo siento no te oí… estaba pensando en que para que quiero yo un seudo Loki que no le llega a los talones al de carne y hueso, sobre todo cuando tengo tanto poder que podría tener al propio Loki de rodillas a mis pies con tan solo chasquear mis dedos y usarlo como blanco viviente para arquería-.

-¿puedes hacer eso?-. preguntaron Stark y Clint unísono.

-probablemente, pero no es algo que quiera intentar en realidad-. Que pensara así era algo bueno, era en serio bueno.

-menos mal… pero si lo haces me llamas-. Le dijo Clint

-por supuesto-.

No se supone que los mentores no deben fomentar ese tipo de comportamientos… pero era Clint Barton de quien estábamos hablando, por más que estuviera casado en este universo tenía la impresión de que compartía algunas actitudes de su homólogo en los comics, más específicamente el de el volumen 4 que tanto le gusta a Kaylin… en fin tenía que ganar en algo, aunque tan solo fuera un poco o mejor dicho tenía que molestarla un poco, solo un poco -si fuera el Soldado del invierno o el Capitán américa la respuesta seria otra… sobre todo si involucra sueños al estilo de las 50 som… pude terminar aquella oración porque sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi pierna derecha -tu hermano tiene razón eres la gemela malvada-.

-eso solo tendría lógica si fuéramos gemelos y resulta que él es dos años mayor que yo…-.

-ese es un buen argumento-. dijo Clint mientras me observaba

-¿Sabes usar esos bastones?-. Pregunté con disgusto.

-la pregunta sería ¿la agente Romanoff sabe usarlos?-.

Ni siquiera pude responder ya que Clint lo hizo. -si sabe-.

-entonces yo se usarlos… ¿algún problema con que los use como me plazca?-. Cuestionó ella mientras lucia "inocente".

-tienes el conocimiento para usarlos y son tuyos así que úsalos como quieras-. En este punto me preguntaba si alguien podría detener

-te gane-. Me susurro al oído.

* * *

 **Este capítulo definitivamente me ha tomado demasiado tiempo para terminarlo… bueno al menos la primera parte, y me disculpo por eso, pero es que no había nada que pudiera hacer pues, aunque en ocasiones la depresión, o mejor dicho la apatía y la tristeza, hacen que en mi me ponga bastante creativa, en este caso no fue así, sin contar que este capítulo se me borro el día que lo iba a subir y tuve que hacer las correcciones de nuevo… pero bueno aquí está el capítulo, al menos su primera parte.** **Espero les guste, y ya saben, pueden decirme sobre cualquier error que vean, acepto sugerencias y cualquier comentario, follow o favorite es bien recibido, me animan a seguir.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
